Sirius Black versus Peeves
by Dzeta
Summary: TERMINADO. Después de luna llena, Sirius quiere ver a Remus pero Peeves se atraviesa en su camino. Este alborotador puede dar más problemas de los que Sirius imagina... o, al menos, eso es lo que parece. SLASH SiriusRemus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes involucrados en este humilde fic son creación de J. K. Rowling.

**Warnings: **Slash (relación entre chicos)

**Sirius Black versus Peeves.**

Capítulo 1.

Amanecía apenas, y el largo y semi-oscuro pasillo que conducía hacia la enfermería estaba desierto. Sirius Black lo recorría con paso lento pero seguro mirando constantemente a su alrededor pues, como tampoco esta vez había podido tomar la capa de invisibilidad de James, debía mantenerse alerta para evitar toparse con Filch y su gata, o peor aun, con Peeves. Al pensar en él, Sirius maldijo por lo bajo y apresuró el paso. No deseaba que, de nueva cuenta, el poltergeist lo sorprendiera entrando a hurtadillas a la enfermería; el mes anterior Sirius había tenido que sobornarlo prometiéndole una gran caja de artículos de broma para evitar que despertara al castillo entero.

Estaba ya a unos cuantos pasos de alcanzar la enfermería cuando le pareció escuchar un ligero silbido por encima de su cabeza, y al levantar la mirada pudo ver que Peeves estaba colgando despreocupadamente de lo alto del candil que se hallaba cerca de la puerta.

_¡Maldita sea mi suerte!_ masculló Sirius al verlo.

- Sabía que la oveja descarriada vendría -dijo Peeves balanceándose sobre el candil mientras una sonrisa de triunfo se instalaba en su rostro al mirar a Sirius- Siempre ronda por aquí cuando Lupin cae enfermo.

Sirius lo vio saltar del candil y dirigirse hacia él con una expresión que denotaba una seguridad espeluznante. Era como si Peeves pensara que lo tenía a su merced, y en cierto modo era así. Sirius sabía que no eran horas para andar merodeando por los pasillos, sabía que en cualquier momento Peeves podía llamar a Filch o armar alboroto para que lo castigaran; pero él necesitaba ver a Remus, tenía que asegurarse de que estaba bien, así que no iba a permitir que el poltergeist se interpusiera en su camino.

- Esta vez no vas a jugar conmigo, Peeves -aseguró el chico de ojos grises apretando su varita por debajo de su túnica- No vas a chantajearme de nuevo.

- Claro que jugaremos, Blacky, a menos que no quieras entrar a ver a tu amiguito Lupin. Tuvo una noche bastante mala ¿sabes? -lo picó el poltergeist- Vi a Madame Pomfrey llegar con él hace un rato y el chico no lucía nada bien.

Al escucharlo, Sirius se lanzó hacia la puerta. Pero Peeves se interpuso hábilmente en su camino, se quedó pensando un instante y luego añadió con malicia:

- Lupin venía cubierto de vendas de pies a cabeza. Debe tener alguna afección extraña en la piel que lo afecta cada mes. Tal vez sean furúnculos -rió Peeves.

Sirius no dijo nada, pero no pudo evitar un gesto de molestia al escuchar a Peeves burlarse así de Remus. Sin embargo, mientras lo miraba sujetarse el estomago, respiró aliviado porque ahora estaba seguro de que Peeves no tenía ni idea acerca de la licantropía de Remus. Justo cuando la palabra _licantropía _cruzó su mente, Sirius pensó _Tengo que ver a Remus_ _como sea_ e hizo un ademán desesperado para quitar a Peeves de en medio, pero el poltergeist no cedió ni un milímetro. Mas bien, al ver la desesperación que reflejaba el rostro del chico de ojos grises, sonrió feliz y propuso:

- Si quieres atravesar esta puerta, Blacky, te costará un par de cajas de bombas fétidas y un paquete de diablillos negros de pimienta. Y será mejor que te decidas a cooperar si no quieres que ese par de cajas se convierta en cinco y ese paquete de diablillos se convierta en una caja.

Sirius resopló molesto.

- No me subestimes, Peeves. Seré solo un alumno de tercer curso pero no soy estúpido. Accedí la primera vez, pero ahora…

- Ahora no será diferente, Blacky -lo atajó Peeves; una mueca malvada le cruzaba el rostro y después sonrió como un niño bueno- Si quieres ver a Lupin tendrás que pagar o atenerte a las consecuencias.

Se miraron fijamente durante un momento. Sirius temblaba de furia; estaba desesperado pero no parecía dispuesto a ceder, así que Peeves dijo:

- Vaya, vaya… veo que no te decides. Bueno, tú lo has querido.

Ante la mirada de desconcierto de Black, el poltergeist aspiró aire llenando sus pulmones con él y estaba a punto de comenzar a gritar cuando Sirius lo detuvo diciendo:

- ¡De acuerdo!... Está bien. -suspiró derrotado- Lo haremos a tu manera. Dentro de dos días habrá una salida a Hogsmeade..., tendrás lo que pides.

Peeves sonrió feliz y se apartó de la puerta. Fue entonces cuando Sirius pudo tomar el pomo de la misma y, antes de entrar, oyó que Peeves decía:

- Voy a divertirme mucho gastando esas cinco cajas de bombas fétidas y esa caja de diablillos negros de pimienta, Blacky.

Después de dirigirle una mirada cargada de enojo, Sirius entró a la enfermería cerrando la puerta ante la sonrisa de triunfo del poltergeist. Éste se giró para marcharse a armar alboroto en la Torre de Astronomía pero, al oír que Sirius echaba el pestillo a la puerta, se lo pensó mejor y decidió quedarse ahí y espiar al chico de ojos grises... Después de todo, parecía que Peeves había encontrado que la debilidad de Sirius Black se llamaba Remus J. Lupin, y él estaba dispuesto a sacarle provecho a eso. Era probable que pudiera conseguir más que unos cuantos artículos de broma y dulces de efectos especiales.

Muerto de curiosidad, el poltergeist se inclinó sobre el pomo de la puerta y enfocó uno de sus pequeños ojillos para observar a través del diminuto orificio que había en la cerradura.

**Continuará…**

**N/A: **¿Qué les parece?... Ese Peeves es tremendo ¿verdad?... ¿Qué creen que descubrirá al espiar a Sirius? Dejénme saberlo con sus reviews ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter es creación de J.K. Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (relación entre chicos)

_Para una amiga mágica y especial..._

_Sí, Daia. Para ti._

**Sirius Black versus Peeves.**

Capítulo 2.

El ambiente que prevalecía en la enfermería era tranquilo. Cuando Sirius entró en ella suspiró aliviado. Por un momento había creído que no podría librarse de Peeves. _Ya me ocuparé de él después, ahora lo mas importante es Remus_ pensó el chico de ojos grises buscando con la mirada a su amigo.

Remus yacía en una cama que se hallaba próxima a la ventana, muy cerca de la puerta. Sirius lo supo porque Madame Pomfrey solía colocar biombos a su alrededor para darle privacidad y evitar que la luz de la mañana lo molestara. Sirius vio que el despacho de la enfermera estaba completamente apagado pero aun así decidió prevenirse y sacó su varita para aplicar un hechizo de silencio a toda la habitación. Una vez que se aseguró de que este funcionaba adecuadamente se acercó a la cama de Remus retirando los biombos que la rodeaban.

En un principio se quedó de pie mirando dormir a su amigo quien tenía varios parches en los brazos, unos cuantos mas en el cuello y varias vendoletas en las mejillas y la frente. Recordó cómo es que Remus los ocultaba de ellos cuando aún no conocían sobre su licantropía, cómo solía justificarlos diciendo que se había caído o que se había rasguñado con algún alambre. Recordó también el tumulto de emociones que sintió una noche, hacía poco menos de seis meses atrás, al descubrir cual era la verdadera condición de Remus y sonrió al recordarlo. Sonrió porque era conciente de que aquella noche, no sólo ese instinto de sobreprotección que se despertó en él la primera vez que vio a Remus se había hecho todavía más fuerte, sino también la _raíz_ de aquel instinto.

Y es que aquella noche, el miedo inicial que sintió al saber que su amigo era un licántropo quedó completamente opacado cuando escuchó al castaño decir, con las lágrimas a punto de brotar pero con la voz firme, que entendería si ellos no querían volver a acercarse a él. Ese miedo inicial se esfumó cuando entendió que _no quería_ alejarse de Remus aunque este fuera un licántropo porque él, Sirius, con apenas 13 años de edad, se había dado cuenta de que la raíz de ese instinto que lo movía a querer estar cerca de Remus y buscar protegerlo en todo momento, no era sino un intenso cariño que sobrepasaba por mucho los límites de la amistad. Era un sentimiento que, si bien, no podía describirse como un amor sensual y apasionado todavía, sí era un sentimiento romántico muy poderoso que lo ligaba irremediablemente a Remus… un sentimiento que no había experimentado por nada ni por nadie nunca antes.

Sin dejar de sonreír a causa de los recuerdos, Sirius se acercó a él con cautela. Al mirarlo más de cerca pudo comprobar lo lastimoso de su estado. Fue entonces cuando la leve sonrisa se borró de su rostro para dar paso a una sombra de preocupación.

- Peeves tenía razón – volvió a murmurar– No has tenido una buena noche.

Sirius arrimó una silla a la cama y se sentó muy cerca de él sin apartar ni por un momento sus ojos grises del delicado rostro. A pesar de que el joven licántropo estaba profundamente dormido, Sirius empezó a hablarle en murmullos como siempre hacía cuando lo visitaba después de luna llena.

- Sé que no quieres que lo hagamos porque piensas que la animagia es peligrosa, Rem, pero tenemos que intentarlo. James y yo tenemos un talento nato para las transformaciones, así que no tienes que preocuparte por nosotros. Peter necesita cogerle un poco la idea a la práctica pero estoy seguro que tarde o temprano lo lograremos. Tenemos que lograrlo porque no voy a dejar que pases por esto solo.

Con un delicado movimiento le retiró algunos cabellos castaños que le caían sobre la frente, pero la suave caricia no terminó ahí. Sirius siguió deslizando cuidadosamente sus largos dedos por las lastimadas mejillas y sobre los labios mientras continuaba hablando en voz baja.

- ¿Sabes, Rem?... un poco más y no habría podido verte. Ese Peeves estuvo a punto de delatarme -musitó Sirius con los dientes apretados- Debe haber alguna forma para evitar toparnos con él, o con Filch y su gata. Si hubiera alguna forma de saber en donde está cada uno entonces podríamos esquivarlos.

El semblante de Sirius se iluminó de pronto y murmuró:

- Si hubiera alguna forma de saber en donde está cada habitante del castillo, no solo podríamos evitar a Filch o a Peeves sino que también sabría en donde estás cuando no estás conmigo y no tendría que preocuparme tanto porque algún Slytherin o cualquiera trate de propasarse contigo.

Sirius dejó de hablar con esa idea fija en su mente mientras volvía a acariciar suavemente el rostro de su amigo. Después de unos cuantos minutos, el día comenzó a clarear y la luz empezaba a filtrarse por la ventana. Fue entonces cuando Sirius supo que debía marcharse pero antes de hacerlo metió la mano dentro de su túnica y sacó una pequeña caja que contenía una docena de chocolates rellenos de licor de cacao.

- Sé que te gustan –musitó poniéndose en pie.

Dejando el regalo de chocolate sobre la mesita que estaba junto a la cama, volvió a mirar a su amigo. Después echó un vistazo rápido al despacho de Madame Pomfrey. No vio señales de movimiento, así que se inclinó sobre el joven licántropo y con mucho cuidado lo besó suavemente en los labios. Fue un roce apenas, un beso del que solo podía disfrutar cuando Remus estaba inconciente, pero aun ese delicado roce desencadenó en su interior intensas sensaciones. Estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar por ellas pero se frenó temiendo que, si intensificaba siquiera un poco más el beso, Remus podría despertar y asustarse al ver que su amigo lo estaba besando. Conteniéndose, Sirius se apartó de él al cabo de unos segundos y, tras una última mirada, murmuró:

- Te veré en unas horas, Rem.

Sin más, el chico de ojos grises se giró, volvió a colocar los biombos en su sitio y murmuro _Finite Incantatem_ para romper el hechizo de silencio que había conjurado sobre la habitación. Se dirigió con paso suave hacia la puerta y salió de la enfermería luciendo una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Caminaba por el pasillo sin notar que Peeves seguía su andar con una mirada de completo asombro desde lo alto del candil que se hallaba fuera de la enfermería.

Cuando Sirius dobló la esquina y desapareció de su vista, Peeves murmuró sorprendido:

- ¡Blacky está enamorado de su amiguito Lupin! -con la voz cargada de una mezcla de alegría y malicia añadió- Voy a divertirme mucho con todo esto.

**Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (relación entre chicos)

**Sirius Black versus Peeves.**

Capítulo 3.

Los Gryffindors de tercer año aguardaban a la entrada del aula de Transformaciones para tomar la que sería su última clase de la tarde. Algunos intercambiaban cromos de ranas de chocolate, otros mas bromeaban usando caramelos de efectos especiales que habían adquirido en su reciente visita a Hogsmeade. Por su parte James, Peter, Sirius y Remus estaban apartados de sus compañeros formando un corro muy justo entre ellos, de manera que sus cabezas se rozaban unas con otras al inclinarse sobre un gastado ejemplar de _Animagia: Teoría Avanzada y Aplicaciones Practicas_.

- No lo sé, chicos –murmuró Peter un tanto inseguro- Eso de transformar una simple taza de té en un animal es sencillo pero no creo que sea tan fácil cuando lo que hay que transformar es mi cuerpo. Además, ya saben que el Ministerio vigila cuidadosamente a quienes lo intentan porque la cosa puede salir fatal y…

- ¡Vamos Peter! –interrumpió Sirius con la voz irritada- No seas aguafiestas. Ni siquiera hemos profundizado en la parte practica y tú ya te estas quejando.

Remus lo miró durante un segundo y, tras esa mirada que le pedía un poco de calma, Sirius tomó aire y dijo:

- De acuerdo, Pete, si estás asustado y quieres dejarlo, solo dilo. Yo seguiré adelante por Remus.

- Igual yo –aseguró James con convicción.

Peter, indeciso, miró a Remus quien, a su vez, fijó la vista en las ilustraciones del libro que James sostenía entre sus manos. En una de ellas, el joven licántropo observó el rostro contorsionado de un individuo cuya espalda lucía un par de enormes alas marrones. Al parecer, el mago de la ilustración se estaba transformando en una especie de águila y, por su expresión, era obvio que no se trataba de un proceso agradable. Remus apartó la mirada del libro para posarla en Peter y dijo:

- No tienes que hacerlo, Pete –y mirando fijamente a James y a Sirius añadió- Ninguno de ustedes tiene que hacerlo, chicos. Peter tiene razón. Es demasiado riesgo, y yo no soportaría que algo malo les pasara. Además ¿qué diremos si alguien nos descubre?... ¿qué haremos si alguien se da cuenta de la gran cantidad de normas que estamos pasando por alto?

- Eso ya lo hemos hablado bastante, Rem- apuntó Sirius un poco desesperado- Lo haremos. Me importa un cuerno si es arriesgado, y me tiene sin cuidado cuántas normas tengamos que romper para lograrlo. Es mas, ni siquiera me importa si convertirme en animago es doloroso o no. Tú te rompes cada luna llena y no pienso dejar que te rompas solo. Yo quiero acompañarte, ¿entiendes?

Remus lo escuchaba al tiempo que clavaba sus ojos dorados en él sonriéndole sinceramente en señal de agradecimiento. Sirius tuvo que hacer enormes esfuerzos para no sonrojarse ante esa sonrisa que se extendía hacia la mirada color miel del castaño, misma que seguía clavada en él.

- Sirius tiene razón –dijo James haciendo que el licántropo rompiera el intenso contacto visual que mantenía con el chico de ojos grises- Así que será mejor que te hagas a la idea, Remus. Ni Sirius ni yo vamos a abandonarte.

- Y yo tampoco lo haré –musitó Peter- Si James y Sirius van a intentarlo, entonces yo también lo intentaré.

- ¡Así se habla, compañero! –exclamó James muy contento y, dándole una palmada a Peter en la espalda, añadió- Deja de preocuparte tanto, Pete, mira la gran cantidad de magos que lo han intentado con éxito…

James pasaba las hojas del libro buscando la página que hacia referencia a la lista de los animagos registrados cuando un gran alboroto proveniente del fondo del pasillo los sobresaltó. Peter dio un respingo del susto y su cabeza chocó con la de James, lo que provocó que el corro entre ellos se rompiera. En ese momento, Sirius y Remus levantaron la vista para ver a Peeves dirigirse hacia ellos como una saeta llevando a Filch detrás.

- ¡Detente, Peeves! Esta vez has llegado demasiado lejos –vociferó el conserje tratando de correr y sacarse un par de bombas fétidas de los calzoncillos al mismo tiempo mientras varios Gryffindors se reían de él.

- ¿Has visto eso, Blacky? -decía el poltergeist emocionado- ¡Nunca creí que me divertiría tanto con estas cositas!

Peeves se detuvo ante ellos haciendo malabares con las bombas fétidas que le quedaban. Cuando vio que Sirius estaba con Remus una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro y dijo:

- Vaya, vaya… veo que estás bien acompañado ¿Lo estás pasando bien?

Sirius no tuvo tiempo de responder porque Peeves, viendo que Filch estaba ya a unos cuantos pasos, agregó:

- ¡Yo me la estoy pasando bomba, y todo gracias a ti, Blacky!

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Peeves? –preguntó el conserje con un brillo desquiciado en sus ojillos.

Por toda respuesta el poltergeist miró significativamente a Sirius y después la pequeña bomba que sostenía entre sus dedos. Filch no necesitó mas para entender lo que Peeves estaba tratando de decir y sin perder un segundo se abalanzó sobre ambos. Pero el poltergeist le lanzó otra bomba fétida que el conserje alcanzó a atrapar justo antes de que le diera de lleno en el rostro y Peeves aprovechó ese despiste para esfumarse sin dejar rastro.

- ¡Voy a atraparte, Peeves! Un día de estos haré que te echen de Hogwarts –gritó histérico Filch al ver que el poltergeist había vuelto a escapar y, mirando suspicazmente a Sirius, añadió- y echaran a tus cómplices también.

- ¡Oiga, no me mire así! –dijo Sirius- Yo no he hecho nada.

- ¡Claro que sí! Tú le dejaste esas bombas fétidas a Peeves para que se burlara de mí.

- ¿Qué?... ¡No!

- ¡Sí, has sido tú! –vociferó el conserje sujetándolo con fuerza- Y eso te costara un buen castigo, jovencito.

- ¡Espere un momento! –intervino Remus tratando de que Filch soltara a su amigo- Si él dice que no lo ha hecho es porque no lo ha hecho.

- Apártate, Lupin, si no quieres que ese castigo te incluya también a ti.

- Si va a castigar a alguien castígueme a mí, Filch –dijo Sirius soltándose de él de un tirón- Remus no tiene nada que ver en esto.

- Pero, Sirius… -protestó Remus.

- No te preocupes, Rem. Voy a divertirme un rato con nuestro amigo Filch.

- Ya lo creo que te divertirás, Black –dijo el conserje con una sonrisa torcida- Deja tu varita. No la necesitaras para lavar el baño de los prefectos.

Sirius lo miró desafiante. Con un ademán elegante se sacó su varita del cinto y se la entregó a Remus. Después tomó el resto de sus cosas y siguió a Filch despreocupadamente pasando por entre sus compañeros, quienes le hacían señas de aprobación con los pulgares. Algunos lo miraban divertidos mientras murmuraban cosas como _¡Qué broma tan guay, Sirius!_ o _¡Nunca se me habría ocurrido utilizar a Peeves!_ Otros, como James y Peter, todavía se reían del conserje pues el tufillo a bomba fétida lo había impregnado de pies a cabeza.

Remus, por su parte, observaba preocupado a su amigo y, cuando su mirada ámbar dorado se cruzó con los ojos grises de Sirius, este le sonrió guiñándole un ojo mientras murmuraba _Tranquilo, Rem, es solo un castigo._

* * *

Filch revisaba minuciosamente el baño de los prefectos en busca de alguna mancha de suciedad. Estaba inclinado revisando grifo por grifo mientras Sirius aguardaba junto a la enorme piscina frotándose las adoloridas manos. Había pasado horas sacándole brillo a los grifos y fregando los pisos.

Cuando Filch se incorporó al fin lo miró con una mueca de desagrado.

- Parece que todo está en orden, Black. Ya puedes marcharte –concedió con resignación- Pero te advierto que, si vuelvo a ver a Peeves con algún articulo proveniente de Zonko, no solo tendrás que limpiar este lugar de nuevo. También te encargaras de darle una sacudida a la lechucearía y eso no…

Filch se interrumpió en ese instante porque la señora Norris entró maullando sonoramente. Al verla, el conserje se olvido por completo de Sirius y emocionado preguntó:

- ¿Lo has visto, bonita?... ¿Has visto a ese desastroso de Peeves? ¡Dime dónde está ese bribón! Esta vez lo atraparé –dijo Filch saliendo disparado detrás de su gata.

Asomándose al pasillo, Sirius los miró correr y perderse al final del mismo. Con un suspiro de alivio se volvió para recoger sus cosas cuando el poltergeist se coló en el baño cerrando la puerta tras sí.

-¡Es tan fácil tomarle el pelo a Filch! –alardeaba Peeves entre risas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Peeves? -preguntó Sirius cansinamente- ¿Acaso estás tratando de que me castiguen de nuevo?

-Sería divertido, Blacky. Pero no, no es eso lo que quiero. Si armé todo ese lío en el pasillo hace un rato fue para poder hablar contigo ahora. No es sencillo pillarte solo y no puedo esperar a que Lupin caiga enfermo de nuevo –dijo Peeves flotando sobre la superficie cristalina de la piscina.

En un movimiento rápido, Peeves se colocó frente a Sirius y, m irando fijamen t e , soltó :

-Necesito más artículos de broma , ¿sabes?

-¿Ah sí? – Sirius lo miró con una sonrisa burlona en la cara. Dándole la espalda para dirigirse a la puerta, añadió - Pues ve a buscarlos a otro lugar porque de mí no conseguirás nada.

Molesto ante la burla y la indiferencia del chico, Peeves se atravesó hábilmente en su camino impidiéndole la salida .

-Me darás lo que te pido, Black -sentenció, mirándolo con sus ojillos endurecidos. Pero, un segundo más tarde, sus labios apretados se curvaron en una sonrisa macabra, y añadió- A menos, claro, que tengas mucha prisa por ir a besuquearte con tu amiguito Lupin.

Al escucharlo, Sirius se quedó helado, con los ojos muy abiertos a causa de la sorpresa y el horror. ¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo ese poltergeist del demonio? ¿Acaso él _sabía_?

Peeves se balanceó en el aire sin apartar los ojos de Black y después soltó una estridente carcajada. La expresión de franco horror en el rostro de Sirius lo había puesto más que feliz.

-Sí, Blacky, yo sé -canturreó Peeves como si hubiera leído los pensamientos del chico- Sé lo que haces cuando vas a la enfermería a ver a Lupin. Le llevas regalitos y lo besas cuando está inconsciente...

Con una exagerada caravana, Peeves se inclinó hacia adelante haciendo como que besaba a alguien invisible tendido junto a él; imitando perfectamente al Sirius que había visto en la enfermería aquella noche. Solo que Peeves no hizo como si besara a ese alguien una sola vez, sino muchas veces. Repetidas y exageradas veces. Al verlo, Sirius se sintió enfermo.

-Sé que estas enamorado de tu amiguito Remus -soltó el poltergeist dejando un poco de lado su pantomima y mirando al chico directamente a los ojos. Sirius seguía petrificado- Y, por lo que he podido ver, él no lo sabe… aún.

_¿Aún?_ Sirius se estremeció ante esa pausa y ese tono.

-Si no quieres que tu querido Remus y el resto del colegio se enteren de lo que sientes será mejor que cooperes conmigo y…

El poltergeist no pudo terminar de hablar porque Sirius, en un arrebato de cólera, lo sujetó fuertemente del cuello cortándole el aire.

-¡No te atrevas a amenazarme ni a chantajearme! –exigió Sirius mirándolo con furia mientras Peeves forcejeaba tratando de librarse de él- ¡No vas a jugar más conmigo!

Cuando Sirius vio que se estaba poniendo muy morado lo soltó. Peeves, despatarrado sobre el impecable piso, tosía y jalaba aire trabajosamente.

-Espero que te haya quedado claro -apuntó Sirius dirigiéndose a la puerta. Cuando estaba por salir añadió- Y como se te ocurra insinuarle algo a Remus vas a desear no haberme conocido.

Peeves escuchó el estruendo provocado por la puerta al azotarse tras Sirius. Aún se le hacia difícil respirar pero cuando se puso de pie lo primero que hizo fue sonreír de oreja a oreja pues la reacción de Sirius le había comprobado lo que él ya sospechaba. Era verdad que Remus no sabía nada de los sentimientos de Sirius.

-No creas que tus amenazas me asustan, Blacky -murmuró Peeves volviendo a flotar sobre el agua de la piscina- Veremos lo que dirá Lupin cuando se enteré de lo que sientes por él.

**Continuará…**

**N/A: Sé que tardé un poco en actualizar pero si a alguien hay que culpar por ello es a la musa. Se puso muy flojita ¿saben? Y, cuando al fin logré que se pusiera a trabajar, algo extraño pasó con el disco duro de mi computadora y perdí todos mis documentos de Word. Me di de topes contra la pared (literalmente) cuando esto ocurrió porque ya tenía escrito casi todo el capí y tuve que volver a teclear todo de nuevo. En fin, que fue toda una odisea tenerlo listo. Espero me regalen un review con su opinión para saber si les está gustando la historia. **

**¡Besos a todos y hasta pronto! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes involucrados en la trama de este fanfic son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (relación entre chicos)

**Sirius Black versus Peeves.**

Capítulo 4.

Sirius entró a la sala común hecho una furia. _Maldito Peeves… ¿cómo es posible que lo sepa? Debe haberme visto besar a Remus en mi última visita a la enfermería_ pensaba. Ya estaba por subir las escaleras rumbo al dormitorio cuando las agonizantes llamas de la chimenea captaron su atención y volvió a maldecir por lo bajo cuando se dio cuenta de que había alguien ahí. Se sentía cansado por el castigo de Filch y no le apetecía charlar con nadie después de aquel altercado que había tenido con Peeves en el baño de los prefectos, sin embargo, toda su molestia se evaporó cuando se aproximó a la chimenea y vio que, quien esperaba durmiendo sobre el sofá con un libro abierto por la mitad sobre su pecho, era Remus,

Sirius sonrió cuando se inclinó junto a él pues el joven licántropo tenía las comisuras de la boca manchadas de chocolate. _Sabía que te gustaría_ musitó el chico de ojos grises al ver sobre la manta que lo cubría un par de envolturas del chocolate que él le había dejado en la enfermería. Se quedó mirándolo por un momento, tan sumido en el imperioso deseo de retirar esos restos de chocolate de aquellos labios con un beso, que estuvo a punto de acercarse a él y ceder a la tentación; pero se contuvo cuando las palabras de Peeves asaltaron su mente _Sé lo que haces… le llevas regalitos y lo besas cuando está inconsciente_. Inquieto y azorado, Sirius se apartó de su amigo y miró a su alrededor como si esperara ver a Peeves flotando cerca de ellos.

_¡Maldita sea, Sirius, ubícate! Peeves no puede entrar aquí así como así _se dijo a sí mismo cuando fue consciente de que el poltergeist no flotaba a su lado. Volvió a inclinarse junto a su amigo dispuesto a rozar sus labios aunque fuera por un instante pero, cuando estaba apunto de besarlo, Remus se removió sobre el sofá. Sirius se alejó de él inmediatamente, justo cuando el castaño despertaba abriendo los ojos perezosamente.

- Has vuelto -murmuró Remus mirándolo mientras se incorporaba lentamente sobre el sofá.

- Deberías estar durmiendo en la habitación, Rem -respondió Sirius disimulando muy bien su decepción por no haber podido besarlo.

- Sí, yo sé que debería, pero no podía conciliar el sueño pensando en la injusticia que Filch cometió contigo. Así que bajé a esperar tu regreso, pero me he quedado dormido mientras leía -comentó Remus con una sonrisa mientras dejaba el libro sobre la mesita que estaba junto al sofá.

Se puso en pie al tiempo que lamía discretamente sus labios saboreando los restos de chocolate que había en ellos. Sirius lo miraba de reojo con prudencia haciendo todo lo posible por controlar sus instintos.

- Estás cansado, ¿cierto? -preguntó el joven licántropo al acercarse a él.

- Sí -reconoció Sirius- Filch no me dejó marchar hasta que el baño de los prefectos estuvo reluciente.

Remus arrugó el entrecejo molesto y dijo:

- Deberíamos planear una broma en toda regla para que aprenda lo que es una broma con nuestro sello. Al menos así los castigos serán merecidos.

Sirius lo miró un tanto sorprendido y Remus continúo:

- No me mires así. Ya sé que ustedes piensan que soy incapaz de romper un plato, pero Filch se ha equivocado contigo al castigarte injustamente y eso no voy a pasárselo por alto.

- Vamos, Rem, no lo tomes tan a pecho, no es para tanto -lo apaciguó Sirius mientras trataba de ignorar la sensación de felicidad que se inflaba cual globo en su pecho ante la indignación del castaño- Además Filch solo fue el instrumento que Peeves utilizó para divertirse a mi costa. Peeves es quien merece que le dejemos claro que no puede ir por los pasillos burlándose así de los estudiantes -puntualizó Sirius y bastante serio agregó- Opino que deberíamos mantenernos alejados de él, en especial tú, Rem.

- ¿En especial yo?... ¿por qué? –cuestionó Remus, extrañándose ante la sugerencia de su amigo.

- Bueno, es que no me gustaría que Peeves se pasara de listo contigo.

- ¡Vamos, Sirius! -rió el joven licántropo- Peeves se pasa el día incordiando con todo el alumnado ¿por qué debería ser yo la excepción?

Sirius lo miró deseando poder hacerle entender que no debía acercarse a Peeves, pero lograr eso implicaba explicarle el por qué y él no se sentía capaz de hacerlo aún. Así que solo se limito a sonreírle y, pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros, lo condujo hacia las escaleras de caracol mientras con tono jocoso decía:

- De acuerdo. Ya veremos si opinas igual cuando pases toda una tarde limpiando la lechucearía por su culpa.

Una mueca de desagrado se instaló en el rostro del castaño y Sirius rió ante ello. Bromeando sobre el asunto ambos chicos llegaron al dormitorio y, después de darse las buenas noches, se metieron en sus respectivas camas. Sin embargo, Sirius no se sentía tranquilo. Esa noche la pasó en vela pensando en cómo evitaría que Peeves cumpliera su amenaza. Inquieto, daba vueltas en la cama tratando de idear alguna manera de sortear al poltergeist durante los días siguientes para impedir que se acercara a Remus. _Si tan solo pudiera saber en dónde está, entonces podría esquivarlo… podría mantener a Remus en la mira y asegurarme de que no se encuentran._

Pensando e ideando Sirius comenzó a dormitar y poco a poco se sumió en sueños intranquilos. En uno de tantos, Peeves se burlaba de él sin compasión mientras Remus lo rechazaba abiertamente ante todo el colegio. En otro, Remus le decía que no lo quería cerca de él y conjuraba un poderoso hechizo repelente que le impedía siquiera mirarlo. Hacia el amanecer, Sirius despertó agitado. Se levantó y, tomando la capa de invisibilidad de James, salió cautelosamente del dormitorio rumbo a la biblioteca dispuesto a encontrar algo que lo ayudara a evitar las catástrofes que había visto en sus sueños.

* * *

Ya había pasado poco más de una semana desde el altercado entre Sirius y Peeves en el baño de los prefectos y el poltergeist aún no había logrado nada. Peeves se había imaginado que sería una tarea fácil. Confiado, había creído que sería solo cuestión de acercarse a Remus y soltarle los secretos de Sirius como si nada pero, en realidad, hacerlo no le estaba resultando nada sencillo ya que el chico de ojos grises no se separaba del castaño ni un momento. Aquello dificultaba en extremo la situación para el poltergeist ya que, en más de una ocasión, había sido victima de los acertados hechizos silenciadores de Sirius.

Y cuando Peeves se las ingeniaba para pillar a Remus solo, de alguna forma que el poltergeist no lograba descifrar, Sirius siempre aparecía en el momento oportuno para arruinar sus planes… era como si Black supiera exactamente en dónde se hallaba el castaño en ese preciso instante. Cansado de tratar de hablar con Remus cara a cara, Peeves decidió tomar acciones más drásticas.

Un viernes por la tarde, minutos antes de que los Gryffindors llegaran al aula del Profesor Slughorn para tomar su ultima clase del día, Peeves se coló dentro llevando consigo un trozo de tiza mágica secuencial que había robado a un alumno de primero. Estaba entretenido flotando ante la pizarra, dando los últimos toques a un dibujo en movimiento en el que se podía distinguir claramente la silueta de Sirius inclinándose sobre Remus para terminar besándolo, cuando el estruendo de la puerta lo sobresaltó. Sirius se hallaba de pie a unos metros de él con un pergamino grande en una mano y la varita mágica preparada en la otra. Los pasos y el murmullo de los alumnos se escuchaban al fondo del pasillo y Peeves rió al ver la expresión aterrada de Sirius cuando este miró el dibujo. La escena de ese beso se repetía vez tras vez como si se tratara de una secuencia descompuesta.

- Esta vez no podrás evitar que Lupin se entere –dijo Peeves entre risas- y no solo él lo sabrá, todos tus compañeros conocerán tu secreto.

Ante las risas de Peeves, Sirius recompuso su expresión de terror cambiándola por una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y con voz segura dijo:

- Veo que aún no has aprendido que no debes subestimarme de esa forma, Peeves.

El poltergeist lo miró desconcertado por un segundo pero enseguida una sonrisa torcida se ensanchó en su rostro y respondió:

- Ellos están por llegar y no veo que tú hagas algo al respecto.

Sirius no dijo nada, simplemente reaccionó blandiendo su varita con agilidad. Un solo movimiento bastó para dejar sin voz a Peeves y encerrarlo en un armario lleno de ortigas y apestosos polvos de ala de dragón.

- Esto es por la tarde que pasé limpiando el baño de los prefectos –murmuró Black mientras el mueble se bamboleaba de un lado a otro ante los furiosos intentos del poltergeist por salir de ahí.

Tras inmovilizar el armario con un toque de varita, Sirius lo aseguró con doble pestillo. Los pasos de sus compañeros se oían muy cerca cuando él se giró hacia la pizarra. Aquel beso seguía repitiéndose sobre la pulida superficie pero Sirius, con un movimiento de varita rápido y elegante, lo borró justo cuando los Gryffindors abrían la puerta del aula. Al verlos entrar el chico de ojos grises se apresuró a meterse entre ellos, aprovechando el barullo que los acompañaba, mientras escondía el pergamino y su varita entre los pliegues de su túnica.

La clase se desarrolló sin contratiempos y Sirius suspiró aliviado cuando al fin abandonaban el aula. Antes de salir detrás de sus amigos echó un vistazo al mueble que seguía quieto en su sitio y sonrió imaginando a Peeves atrapado dentro _Le vendrá bien para que aprenda a no jugar conmigo_ pensó.

* * *

Peeves siempre se había divertido de lo lindo metiéndose con los estudiantes pero ahora sabía que meterse con Sirius Black era todo menos divertido. Sabía que se había encontrado con la horma de su zapato. Sus intenciones de hablar con Lupin frente a frente habían caído por tierra pues Sirius no dejaba al chico ni a sol ni a sombra, y el intento que había llevado a cabo en el aula de pociones mejor ni recordarlo; aún apestaba a polvo de alas de dragón y todavía le dolían los pinchazos que se había hecho con las espinas de aquellas ortigas. Pero no se iba a dar por vencido así como así; el asunto ya no se trataba simplemente de conseguir unos cuantos artículos de broma, se había convertido en algo más personal. Peeves, sabiendo que él aún tenía las de ganar en el juego, salió de la Torre de Astronomía, donde se había pasado la tarde rompiendo algunos telescopios para desahogar un poco su frustración, plenamente seguro de que iba a sacarle provecho a la última carta que le quedaba.

* * *

Remus caminaba con paso firme rumbo a la enfermería. A través de los ventanales del pasillo que conducía a la misma podía ver a James a lo lejos, surcando el cielo sobre su escoba. Y también pudo divisar a Sirius, montado sobre su Estrella Fugaz, siguiendo a Potter muy de cerca. Él había quedado con ellos para ir a verlos durante el entrenamiento de quidditch pero, cuando iba camino al campo, un compañero de casa lo interceptó para informarle que Madame Pomfrey deseaba hablar un momento con él. El joven licántropo pensó que la enfermera le daría aquella pomada que servía para atenuar un poco las cicatrices, así que decidió ir a verla antes de salir del castillo.

Llamó un par de veces a la puerta pero nadie respondió. Entró cautelosamente y, cuando estaba por dirigirse al despacho de la enfermera, escuchó la voz de Peeves que decía:

- Ella no está ahí. De hecho, no ha sido ella quien ha enviado a ese chico por ti…

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Peeves? -preguntó Remus al verlo- ¿qué haces aquí?

- Estaba esperándote, Lupin- respondió el poltergeist con una gran sonrisa- Llevo días tratando de hablar contigo y parece que al fin podré hacerlo ahora que no tienes a Black pisándote los talones.

- ¿Sirius?... ¿qué tiene que ver él en esto? –cuestionó intrigado el castaño.

El poltergeist ensancho aún más su sonrisa antes de responder.

**Continuará…**

**N/A ¡Al fin pude actualizar! Llevaba tiempo queriendo hacerlo pero por asuntos personales no había podido y, encima, la inspiración se habia esfumado a causa del estrés. Lo bueno es que todo va mejor y ya estoy por acá de nuevo. Cuéntenme ¿qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Peeves y Sirius sí que se traen un buen lío ¿verdad?**

**¿Creen que Peeves logrará contarle todo a Remus ahora que Sirius no está cerca? La duda se despejará en el siguiente capítulo que, espero, esté arriba en algunos días XD.**

**¡Bsos! Y ya saben, se aceptan reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece. Es creación de J.K. Rowling.

**Warnings: **Slash (relación entre chicos)

-------

_- ¿Sirius?... ¿qué tiene que ver él en esto? –cuestionó intrigado el castaño._

_El poltergeist ensanchó aún más su sonrisa antes de responder._

-------

**Sirius Black versus Peeves.**

Capítulo 5.

- Todo, Lupin. Black tiene todo que ver en esto. No te imaginas lo implicado que está en el asunto.

Había un tono extraño en la voz del poltergeist que a Remus no le agradó; era una mezcla de ansiedad y alegría maliciosa que se reflejaba también en sus vivaces ojillos. Algo en su interior le decía que no debía fiarse de él, así que dijo:

- Si estás planeando alguna trastada en contra de mi amigo, te aseguro que…

Peeves soltó una risa ligera mientras miraba al chico.

- ¿Tu amigo?... ¿Sabías que Black quiere ser algo más que tu amigo? -dijo Peeves flotando alrededor de Remus.

- ¿Qué?... ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? –preguntó Remus poniéndose repentinamente muy nervioso.

La sonrisa socarrona del poltergeist no vaciló ante ese hecho, más bien se acentuó aún más. Sin rodeos soltó:

- ¿Sabías que Black está enamorado de ti?

Remus se quedó paralizado por un instante. Su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró al momento y una ola tremenda de calor comenzó a carcomer sus entrañas. _¿Qué es esto que dice Peeves? _gritaba su cerebro con voz muda y emocionada _¿Sirius… enamorado de mí? _Al mirar los ansiosos ojillos de Peeves fijos sobre él, sin saber muy bien por qué, una sensación dolorosa le atravesó el pecho. Se había percatado de que el poltergeist sonreía abiertamente. _No_ pensó _Eso no es posible _se dijo a sí mismo esforzándose por ignorar la punzada de dolor que le quemaba por dentro _Peeves sólo quiere jugar conmigo_.

Adoptando un gesto frío e inmutable, Remus lo miró fijamente y con tono firme declaró:

- Creí que eras más hábil con tus juegos, Peeves, pero veo que me equivoque. No sabes disimular, pero no importa porque tus bromas no funcionan conmigo.

- ¿Crees que bromeo? –respondió Peeves completamente incrédulo- ¿Crees que estoy jugando?

- ¡¿Qué mas si no?! –inquirió Remus elevando ligeramente el tono molesto de su voz- No sé qué te propones… tal vez quieres divertirte burlándote de mí pero estas chiflado si piensas que voy a creerme eso.

El poltergeist no podía creer lo que oía. Había esperado toda clase de reacciones por parte del castaño, todo, menos la incredulidad.

- ¡Ese idiota de Black puede llegar en cualquier momento y tú crees que estoy jugando! -gritó Peeves exasperado.

- Sirius no va a venir porque ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí…

- ¡Claro que vendrá! No sé cómo lo hace pero, desde que lo amenacé con hablarte sobre sus sentimientos, de alguna manera siempre sabe en donde estás. Ha ideado un medio para mantenerte vigilado y evitar que yo pudiera acercarme a ti –pensativo, Peeves añadió- Yo o cualquier chico, apuesto que no soporta que otros te miren como él lo hace…

- ¡Basta ya, Peeves! Deja de decir tonterías de una buena vez –espetó Remus con dureza- No tiene ningún caso que sigas con eso. No te creo ¿entiendes? No voy a dejar que juegues conmigo.

Sin decir más, Remus se giró para dirigirse a la puerta.

- Puedo probar lo que digo, Lupin.

Remus no quería escucharlo así que no se detuvo. Siguió caminando con paso seguro hacia la puerta pero, cuando ya estaba por abrirla, Peeves exclamó desesperado:

- ¡Los chocolates!... Es él quien deja los chocolates.

Remus se detuvo con la mano sobre el picaporte. El poltergeist, al verlo, continúo:

- Black se cuela aquí siempre que tú caes enfermo. Se sienta junto a ti mientras tú duermes y habla contigo Merlin sabrá de qué porque el muy paranoico siempre aplica un hechizo de silencio para prevenirse de que Madame Pomfrey lo descubra. Se queda hasta el amanecer, te trae chocolates y te besa en los labios antes de…

Peeves se interrumpió en ese momento pues Remus, que había permanecido estático junto a la puerta escuchándolo sin mirarlo, levantó la cabeza bruscamente. Al ver que el castaño lo miraba fijamente, Peeves continúo:

-… te besa en los labios antes de marcharse. Yo lo he visto, Lupin. Lo que te digo es verdad.

Remus seguía mirándolo. Peeves trataba de descifrar su expresión, quería saber qué era lo que estaba pasando por la mente del chico en ese momento pero el semblante de Lupin era tan inexpresivo que no daba nada qué pensar. Al cabo de un momento el castaño meneó la cabeza y comenzó a reír mientras abría la puerta de la enfermería.

- Eres un buen actor, Peeves, y tienes mucha imaginación ¿lo sabías?

- ¿Qué?... A pesar de lo que te he dicho ¿sigues pensando que todo es una broma? –preguntó el poltergeist sorprendido.

- ¿Acaso puede esperarse algo de ti que no sean bromas, chantajes o burlas?

- Espera… espera, Lupin… escúchame -pidió Peeves tratando de encontrar algo qué decir para convencerlo- ¡Las bombas fétidas!... Black estaba tan desesperado por verte esa noche que me las dio como soborno para que yo no armara un escándalo y…

Remus seguía de pie junto a la puerta y aún reía sin dejar de menear la cabeza. Entre risas, levantó una mano para pedirle silencio al poltergeist y dijo:

- Suficiente, Peeves. Déjalo ya, por favor ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te creo ni una palabra?

Sin decir más, Lupin salió dejando al poltergeist sumido en la incredulidad total. Antes de cerrar la puerta, Remus se giró hacia él y dijo:

- Si en algo te anima saberlo, reconozco que te has esmerado mucho con esta broma; se nota que le pusiste cerebro. Pero lamento decirte que te has equivocado al elegirme como tu victima, no soy tan tonto como para dejar que te rías de mí.

Cuando ya estaba por marcharse, Remus echó un último vistazo a su alrededor. Sonrió y, extendiendo los brazos en un gesto desganado, añadió:

- Por cierto, Sirius no llegó, así que tampoco me creo tu patraña acerca de que me vigila.

El poltergeist estaba estupefacto. Veía al chico abandonar la enfermería y no podía creer que no hubiera dado crédito a sus palabras. Y es que Peeves nunca se imaginó que el chico reaccionaría de esa forma. Se había divertido de lo lindo pensando que Remus la tomaría contra Black, que lo rechazaría por completo al enterarse de sus sentimientos, se había imaginado que Sirius tendría su merecido cuando Remus lo repudiara y lo alejara de su lado. Pero ahora sabía que se había equivocado. Remus no le creyó.

Peeves salió de la enfermería sintiéndose desconcertado, siendo conciente de que carecía de importancia conocer el secreto de Sirius si no podía sacar ni siquiera un momento de diversión de el. Abatido, tomó camino hacía la Torre de Astronomía en busca de algo qué hacer para olvidar el desastroso desenlace de los acontecimientos.

-------

Lo primero que Remus hizo al salir de la enfermería fue encaminarse directamente al campo de quidditch. Miró su reloj mientras bajaba presuroso las escaleras del vestíbulo. Sabía que, a lo mucho, había _perdido_ cerca de veinte minutos hablando con Peeves y, si sus cálculos eran correctos, James y Sirius aún estarían montados sobre sus respectivas escobas.

- Justo a tiempo –musitó al llegar al campo y ver que sus amigos seguían haciendo cabriolas en el cielo junto a los demás miembros del equipo de Gryffindor.

Se quedó mirándolos un instante, resguardado entre las gradas mas bajas del campo, y sonrió al mirar a Sirius a quien James reprendía en ese momento por su falta de concentración en el entrenamiento.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas, Sirius? -gritaba James- Es tu tercer intento de fuga… ¿qué rayos te pasa?

- Tengo que ir a buscar a Remus –replicó Sirius con desesperación dirigiendo su escoba hacia el césped- Nos dijo que vendría al entrenamiento y no…

- ¡Vuelve acá ahora mismo, Sirius! -vociferó Potter.

- Pero…

- ¡Arriba, Black! -ordenó James aplicando toda la autoridad que su puesto como capitán del equipo le otorgaba- No me obligues a echarte del equipo.

Abajo, oculto entre las gradas, Remus temía que Sirius no hiciera caso a la advertencia. _Si Sirius baja y me encuentra aquí mi plan se arruinará_ pensó. Pero cuando lo vio virar la escoba bruscamente y enfilarse hacia el cielo de nuevo mientras maldecía a James por ser tan cabezotas, respiró aliviado.

- Es una suerte que adores el quidditch –musitó ubicando entre las nubes el puntito rojo que era Sirius.

Cuando lo vio que volvía a volar de nuevo junto al equipo, Remus sonrió y se giró para volver a entrar al castillo. Una vez allí, se dirigió directamente al dormitorio en la Torre de Gryffindor, sacó un pequeño paquete del fondo de su baúl y volvió a salir de la sala común. Se quedó de pie en medio del pasillo pensando cual sería el lugar indicado para llevar a cabo su plan y cuando dio con el sitio adecuado se puso en marcha.

- Bien, ahora sabremos si todo lo que Peeves dijo es verdad –murmuró mientras caminaba por los estrechos pasillos del castillo llevando el pequeño paquete a buen recaudo en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y una sonrisa imperceptible asomándose en su rostro.

**Continuará…**

**N/A Agrego nota sólo para agradecerles sus reviews. No saben lo que me encanta recibirlos y no se imaginan lo mucho que me animan a seguir escribiendo. Ojalá que este capí les haya gustado y que me dejen saberlo con sus comentarios ¿sale?**

**¡Un abrazo y hasta la próxima! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece. Es creación de J.K. Rowling.

**Warnings: **Slash (relación entre chicos.)

**N/A **Sí, yo sé que merezco que me odien por tardar tanto en actualizar (sorry!), pero ya estamos aquí. Espero de verdad que este capi sea de su agrado.

**Sirius Black versus Peeves.**

Capítulo 6.

El sol estaba por ocultarse cuando James dio por terminado el entrenamiento, y Sirius fue el primero en abandonar el campo de quidditch tomando camino rumbo a los vestidores. Una vez ahí botó su escoba en un rincón, sacó un pergamino grande de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y, después de que el pergamino se revelará tras unos cuantos toques de varita, lo examinó cuidadosamente.

Suspiró aliviado al comprobar que Peeves estaba en la Torre de Astronomía.

- Al menos no están juntos –murmuró Sirius sintiendo que un gran peso se le quitaba de encima- Pero si no están juntos… entonces, ¿dónde estás, Remus?

Presurosos, los ojos grises recorrieron el pergamino en busca del castaño, y la sorpresa se reflejó en ellos cuando vio la pequeña motita rotulada con el nombre de _Remus J. Lupin_ situada en el invernadero número tres.

_¿Qué diablos hace Remus en el invernadero a estas horas?_

Confundido, Sirius estaba por examinar con más cuidado la pequeña mota de tinta, que estaba estática, cuando escuchó los gritos de James que aún daba algunas indicaciones extras a sus compañeros de equipo.

- ¡Maldita sea! –musitó irritado- ¿Es que James todavía no tiene suficiente?

Sin perder tiempo, Sirius salió de los vestidores cuidándose de esquivar a James, pues sabía que, si este lo veía intentando escabullirse, trataría de retenerlo para que se uniera de nuevo al equipo y dieran un último repaso a las tácticas que habían practicado esa tarde. Tomó camino por entre las gradas para evitar que su amigo lo viera y, una vez que el campo de quidditch quedó atrás y la voz de James dejó de escucharse, Sirius apresuró el paso rumbo a la zona de los invernaderos sin dejar de vigilar cada dos por tres la estática motita rotulada con el nombre de Remus en el pergamino.

Las luces del castillo comenzaban a parpadear cuando el chico lo bordeó en su trayecto al invernadero número tres mientras se preguntaba porqué Remus se hallaba en ese lugar a semejantes horas. ¿Acaso el licántropo tenía algo mas importante qué hacer que acompañar a sus amigos durante el entrenamiento tal como habían acordado?... ¿Tenía algo más importante qué hacer que estar con él? Una sensación de molestia se instaló en su pecho cuando pensó en ello e, inconscientemente, apretó aún más el paso.

------------

Los últimos rayos de sol que se colaban a través del techo elevado del invernadero iluminaban levemente las largas mesas de madera que solían usarse para trabajar en clase de Herbología. Remus estaba sentado sobre una de ellas. Esperaba mirando a su alrededor mientras sus largos dedos tamborileaban suavemente sobre la mesa.

_Es un buen lugar_ pensó al tiempo que sus ojos lo recorrían _Si es verdad que Sirius ha ideado un medio para estar al tanto de mis pasos seguro que me encontrará aquí._

No tenía con él más que la sencilla caja que había tomado del fondo de su baúl. La sacó de su bolsillo y, sosteniéndola frente a él, dedicó un momento a contemplarla. La abrió y de inmediato el aroma del chocolate emergió de ella trayendo a su mente las palabras de Peeves.

_Es él quien deja los chocolates. Black se cuela aquí siempre que tú caes enfermo… Se queda hasta el amanecer, te trae chocolates y te besa en los labios antes de marcharse._

Remus permaneció abstraído dándole vueltas a la conversación que había tenido con el poltergeist. Él había hecho creer a Peeves que no creía en sus palabras para evitar que éste se aprovechara todavía más de la situación pero la verdad era que la versión de Peeves parecía encajar. Aquel asunto de las bombas fétidas tenía sentido pues, él recordaba claramente que, en la última salida a Hogsmeade, Sirius había adquirido una gran cantidad de ellas. En cuanto a los chocolates, él había pensado que era la enfermera quien los dejaba en su mesa, pero ¿cómo podía saber Madame Pomfrey que sus chocolates favoritos eran los rellenos de licor?

- Todo tiene sentido. Los hechos encajan…, incluso aquellos sueños -musitó Remus tocándose los labios en un acto reflejo.

Su mente se llenó de las vagas remembranzas de tales sueños. Sueños en los que Sirius se acercaba a su cama en la enfermería y lo besaba con suavidad. Hasta ese momento, Remus se había sentido confundido y asustado. Había tomado esos sueños como delirios producidos por el cansancio que le dejaban las transformaciones y se había propuesto olvidarlos. Pero ahora, después de haber hablado con Peeves, aquello adoptaba matices diferentes ya que cabía la posibilidad de que, en realidad, Sirius estuviera enamorado de él.

Remus sintió una sensación extrañamente cálida nacer en su interior al pensar en eso, pero sacudió la cabeza con fuerza para librarse de ella.

_Debo asegurarme primero _pensó _Antes de hacer nada, debo estar seguro_.

Volvió a mirar su reloj.

_- _Si Peeves no mintió, Sirius tiene que venir –murmuró el castaño tomando uno de los chocolates del fondo de la pequeña caja y llevándoselo a la boca.

El chocolate se deshacía en su boca mezclándose con el relleno de licor cuando Remus volvió a mirar hacia la puerta. El sonido de pasos sobre la hierba lo había alertado. Alguien se acercaba con prisa. Tras unos segundos, el joven licántropo miró la alargada silueta de Sirius a través de las translúcidas paredes del invernadero. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Remus pudo ver que su amigo todavía vestía la túnica de quidditch, y también se fijó en el pergamino grande que Sirius llevaba en la mano. Había visto ese pergamino antes. Sirius había estado trabajando en él días atrás sin comentarles nada y él había creído que solo se trataba de deberes.

_Eso debe ser lo que usa para vigilarme_ pensó el prefecto, sintiendo una emoción extraña nacer en lo profundo de su ser.

Ambos se miraron por un momento, al cabo del cual Sirius desvió la vista hacia la pequeña caja que Remus tenía entre las manos. El animago la reconoció de inmediato como una de las cajas qué él le había dejado en la enfermería. Volvió a mirar a su amigo que no había apartado sus ojos de él. Con los ojos clavados en él, Sirius estaba a punto de preguntarle qué estaba haciendo ahí a esas horas, pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra, la voz del castaño rompió el silencio.

- Acércate, Sirius.

La voz de Remus era tranquila. Tranquila pero desconcertante. Al escucharla, Sirius sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

- Remus, ¿qué…?

- Acércate, por favor –volvió a pedir Remus.

Sirius obedeció y, acercándose a la mesa, se sentó junto a él.

- Toma uno –pidió Remus ofreciéndole la caja de chocolates.

Sirius se sentía desconcertado por la actitud de Remus, sin embargo, tomó un chocolate y le dio un mordisco.

- Deliciosos, ¿verdad? –apuntó el castaño- Son mis favoritos, ¿lo sabías?

Sirius asintió mientras el chocolate se deshacía en su boca. Remus sonrió.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido el entrenamiento? –preguntó como si nada.

- Lo sabrías si hubieras asistido –respondió Sirius tratando de eliminar cualquier rastro de reproche en su tono.

- Cierto.

- Habíamos quedado, Remus… ¿por qué no fuiste?

- Tenía todas las intenciones de estar ahí, pero cuando iba camino al campo me entretuve charlando con Peeves.

Sirius se atragantó al escucharlo.

- ¿Qué has dicho? -preguntó con evidente esfuerzo- ¿Peeves y tú… han estado… hablando?

- Así es -respondió Remus con voz serena- Me contó cosas muy interesantes sobre ti, ¿sabes? Me habló de tus visitas a la enfermería después de luna llena, y de los sobornos que le diste…

Cuando Sirius levantó la mirada con la intención de negarlo todo pudo ver que Remus lo observaba fijamente. No supo qué decir ante esa mirada. Se sentía desnudo ante ella; se sentía expuesto y perdido. Había estado esforzándose tanto en evitar que Peeves le contara todo a su amigo que se había olvidado de pensar qué haría si Remus llegaba a enterarse.

- Me habló de regalos de chocolate y de besos furtivos…

- ¡No le habrás creído! -exclamó Sirius sin poder evitar un tono desesperado.

Al segundo siguiente, Sirius se arrepintió de haber respondido así porque Remus lo miraba escrutadoramente. Era como si esa respuesta desesperada hubiera dado peso y firmeza a las palabras de Peeves ante los ojos del castaño. Sirius se maldijo por ser tan impulsivo, pero sostuvo la intensa mirada de Remus porque sabía que si flaqueaba ante ella daría aún más credibilidad al poltergeist.

Inmerso en los ojos grises de Sirius, el joven licántropo hizo la pregunta cuya respuesta ansiaba conocer.

- ¿Debería creerle a Peeves, Sirius?

Sirius se quedó aturdido ante la serenidad con la que Remus lo cuestionaba. El tono de voz del castaño era tan sincero y revelaba su ansia por conocer la verdad que él no fue capaz de darle una respuesta falsa. Así que no respondió. Solo apartó su mirada gris de los ojos dorados y se quedó quieto y silencioso, con la vista clavada en el suelo del invernadero.

En ese momento Remus supo que todo era cierto. Si no fuera así, Sirius habría argumentado de todo para probar su inocencia; habría insistido en salir a buscar a Peeves para que sostuviera delante de él las supuestas mentiras, pero no lo hizo.

Ante su silencio, Remus aspiró aire lentamente y dijo:

- No quiero que vuelvas a besarme mientras duermo.

Sirius apretó los puños arrugando el pergamino que aún llevaba en la mano. Completamente desesperado intentó replicar.

- ¡Pero, Rem, yo…!

Remus le colocó un par de dedos sobre los labios para obligarlo a callar, y Sirius se estremeció notablemente ante su toque.

- No quiero que me beses mientras estoy inconciente –apuntó Remus mirándolo fijamente y, en un susurro apenas audible, añadió- Si lo haces no podré corresponder a tus besos…, y quiero corresponderte.

Sirius se quedó atónito por un momento. Su interior experimentó una intensa sacudida y, de pronto, sintió un temblor recorrerlo entero cuando los suaves dedos de Remus se deslizaron con cuidado sobre sus labios para ir y enredarse entre sus cabellos. La sensación que vino después lo estremeció intensamente, pues sintió los labios de su amigo posarse sobre los suyos con tanto cuidado que su cálido aliento le hacía cosquillas. Y, en menos de un par de segundos, tenía a Remus encima besándole como solo en sueños había imaginado y él se olvido de todo. Sin darse cuenta, soltó el pergamino y se aferró con desesperación a Remus, quien, sin romper el beso, lo empujó suavemente hasta hacerlo quedar sobre la mesa.

Tendidos sobre la dura superficie de madera se enredaron uno en el otro sin dejar de morderse los labios.

**Continuará…**

**N/A ¿Qué les pareció?... ¿Les ha gustado? Ojalá me regalen un review con su opinión XDD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece. Es creación de J. K. Rowling. Yo solo escribo por amor al arte y porque soy una adicta sin remedio de los fics SiriusRemus.

**Warnings:** Slash (relación entre chicos)

**N/A: **Aquí la continuación. Capítulo un poco más largo que los anteriores para que no haya protestas (no te sientas aludida Merodeadora Blacky XDD) He de confesar que me costó mucho escribir este capítulo, tanto que hay partes que no estaba muy segura de incluir, pero termine incluyéndolas. Ojalá les guste como ha quedado. Ah... una última cosa, este capí va para TODAS esas personitas que han leído y me han dejado conocer su opinión mediante sus reviews. Gracias, chicas. Espero que lo disfruten.

**Sirius Black versus Peeves.**

Capítulo 7.

La luz de la luna creciente que se filtraba a través del translucido y elevado techo del invernadero número tres bañaba la larga mesa de madera sobre la que se hallaba tendido Sirius. Su cabeza descansaba en el regazo de Remus, quien, con una mano, acariciaba suavemente los negros cabellos dejando correr sus largos dedos entre ellos, mientras con la otra mano sostenía el pergamino que Sirius había dejado de lado cuando lo besó.

Sorprendido, Remus lo examinaba con ayuda de la luz de la luna. No podía evitar maravillarse al ver las oscuras motitas de tinta que, etiquetadas con el nombre que las identificaba, se movían sobre el pergamino. Y no solo eso lo tenía maravillado, también estaban todos los lugares que se hallaban representados en él. La biblioteca, las aulas, la sala común de Gryffindor, el Gran Comedor, el campo de quidditch, el conjunto de invernaderos… todos eran esbozos trazados con prisa pero se distinguían lo suficiente como para saber qué era cada lugar. Remus pudo reconocer su propio nombre escrito sobre el pergamino. Su representante de tinta se hallaba tan cerca de la motita de Sirius que ambos nombres estaban prácticamente encimados.

- Cuando Peeves habló acerca de que habías ideado un medio para vigilarme nunca imaginé que se trataba de algo tan ingenioso como esto, Sirius –reconoció el castaño sin apartar sus ojos del mágico pergamino y sin dejar de enredar sus dedos en los largos cabellos negros - Es como un mapa… un mapa muy exacto del castillo y sus terrenos.

Sirius abrió los ojos al oír la voz de su amigo. Había estado a punto de quedarse dormido en el regazo de Remus debido a lo relajantes y placenteras que estaban resultando ser sus caricias.

- En realidad, aún le faltan muchos detalles para ser un mapa exacto de Hogwarts, Rem. Yo solo tracé los lugares básicos para no perderte de vista porque lo que quería era saber en donde estabas cuando no estabas conmigo.

Sirius tomó un par de chocolates de la pequeña cajita que se hallaba sobre su pecho, los desenvolvió y ofreció uno a Remus. Éste lo tomó mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro pues se sentía halagado por ser el motivo que había llevado a su amigo a idear semejante mapa.

- Reconozco que no fue fácil dar con el hechizo preciso para lograr la identificación de cada persona residente en el castillo, pero yo estaba tan desesperado por encontrarlo para no perderte la pista ni un momento y evitar que Peeves pudiera hablarte de mis sentimientos, que no descansé hasta hallar la manera de hacer que funcionara. Creí que este pergamino se había convertido en mi salvación cuando, usándolo, impedí durante días que Peeves hablara contigo… pero, si yo hubiera imaginado siquiera cómo reaccionarías al enterarte de lo que siento por ti, no me habría tomado tantas molestias ni con el pergamino ni con Peeves.

- Hablando de Peeves, hubieras visto su expresión cuando le dije que no creía nada de lo que me contó sobre ti. Lucía tan contrariado y desilusionado..., el pobre salió completamente abatido de la enfermería.

- Seguro que no fue nada fácil para él ver que todas sus esperanzas de verme rechazado y humillado se venían abajo, pero lo tiene merecido por querer divertirse a mi costa. Espero que haya aprendido que no puede ir por ahí tratando así a la gente –apuntó Sirius dándole un mordisco al chocolate- Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, si Peeves no te hubiera soltado lo que yo siento por ti, tal vez no estaríamos juntos ahora.

- Es verdad –reconoció Remus al tiempo que saboreaba el relleno de licor- Y tendrías que seguir conformándote con besarme a escondidas, cobarde.

- ¡Hey! que tú también tendrías que conformarte, primor –protestó Sirius simulándose ofendido. Llevándose el resto de chocolate a la boca añadió- Tendrías que conformarte con seguir soñando con mis besos.

Remus no respondió. Se había quedado sin aliento al mirar la manera en la que Sirius se lamía la punta del dedo pulgar para retirar los restos de chocolate que se habían adherido a él. Desvió de nuevo la vista hacia el pergamino para concentrarse de nuevo en él y librarse del sinfín de imágenes que se le habían venido a la cabeza ante la visión de Sirius. Pero las imágenes seguían ahí, así que decidió seguir hablando para obligar a su cerebro a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la lengua de Sirius deslizándose por su cuerpo.

- Peeves dijo que me vigilabas porque no querías que me topara con él pero también porque seguramente no soportabas que nadie más se acercara a mí con dobles intenciones… ¿es eso cierto?

El chico de ojos grises permaneció en silencio por un momento. Después se incorporó despacio y se acomodó quedando de frente a Remus quien lo miró expectante. Sirius ya no se sentía expuesto ni azorado ante esa mirada sino todo lo contrario, se sentía seguro y confiado porque sabía que Remus también le quería; se lo había dejado bastante claro con ese beso que recién habían compartido. Así que, acercándose a él hasta rozar sutilmente su oreja con los labios, musitó:

- Sí. Es cierto.

Remus se estremeció al sentir su cálido aliento tan cerca y un intenso cosquilleo le recorrió la espalda cuando sintió el suave beso que Sirius le dio en la oreja. Al segundo siguiente volvió a escuchar la voz de su amigo, cuyo tono se había vuelto repentinamente grave.

- No quiero que nadie más, sea chica o chico, te busque. No quiero que nadie te mire como yo te miro.

Mientras hablaba, Sirius comenzó un sendero de besos siguiendo el trazo que marcaba una larga cicatriz que nacía detrás de la oreja del castaño y bajaba hacia su cuello. El pulso de Remus se aceleró al sentir el delicioso contacto de aquellos labios sobre su piel. Entre beso y beso, Sirius declaró:

- Y no quiero que tú mires a nadie más. No quiero que pienses en nadie que no sea yo. No quiero que beses a nadie como me has besado esta noche. A nadie, Rem. Quiero ser el único para ti… quiero ser tu todo…

Remus no era capaz de pensar porque Sirius lo torturaba deliciosamente deslizando sus labios por su cuello, devorándolo a pequeños besos y lametones. Aún así, con la respiración notablemente agitada y la voz rota de deseo, el joven licántropo murmuró:

- Lo eres, Sirius. Tú eres … todo lo que quiero, eres todo… lo que necesito.

Sirius dibujó una sonrisa satisfecha contra aquella delicada y cálida piel cuyo aroma lo estaba intoxicando de deseo. Buscando que Remus lo besara de nuevo, se apartó ligeramente de él, y dijo:

- Demuéstramelo entonces.

Remus no necesitó que se lo pidiera otra vez. Lo tomó por la nuca con fuerza y lo besó con desesperación poniendo en esa caricia toda la pasión que Sirius le provocaba. Era un beso tierno pero con un toque salvaje e intenso, dulce como el chocolate pero embriagante como el licor y, de inmediato, el cuerpo del chico de ojos grises reaccionó ante él. Sus dedos viajaron solos hasta los primeros botones de la túnica del castaño y este, al sentirlo, rompió ligeramente el beso buscando una señal en la mirada gris.

- Tranquilo, Rem -musitó Sirius al percatarse de la duda en los ojos de miel- Sé que es muy pronto aún para desnudarnos por completo, y no pretendo hacerlo, pero yo… necesito tocarte un poco más. Quiero sentirte y quiero que tú me sientas, ¿comprendes?

Por un segundo, un brillo salvaje destelló en los ojos dorados, e inmediatamente después una sonrisa de aprobación se dibujó en los labios del joven licántropo. Sin esperar más, los dedos de Sirius comenzaron a soltar un botón tras otro al tiempo que Remus hacía lo propio mientras volvía a morderle los labios suavemente. A los pocos minutos, las túnicas de ambos chicos quedaron olvidadas igual que todo aquello que no fueran ellos mismos. Sin embargo, al momento en que los ojos dorados contemplaron el torso desnudo de Sirius, el semblante de Remus cambió. La sonrisa se desdibujo de su rostro y sus ojos se desviaron en busca de su túnica.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sirius confundido al ver que el castaño volvía a tomar su túnica para cubrirse de nuevo con ella.

- Nada, Sirius. No pasa nada.

- Entonces ¿por qué no me miras?... ¿por qué te cubres?

- Yo…

La duda en la voz de Remus asustó a Sirius. ¿Es que se estaba arrepintiendo? pero ¿por qué? si apenas hacía un momento había accedido a ir más allá y cruzar la línea que separaba los besos tiernos de las caricias un poco más atrevidas. Confundido, el chico de ojos grises se miró a sí mismo buscando en su cuerpo la razón de la actitud del castaño y, de pronto, se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez Remus no lo encontraba suficientemente atractivo.

Aterrado, Sirius preguntó:

- ¿Acaso soy yo?... No te gusto ¿cierto?

- ¿Qué?... No -respondió Remus contrariado- Es decir, sí, claro que me gustas. Me gustas demasiado.

- Ah… bien –suspiró Sirius aliviado- Entonces, ¿qué pasa, Rem?

- Soy yo quien no va a gustarte a ti –reconoció Remus y, retirando la túnica, añadió- Mírame, no soy ni la mitad de atractivo que tú. Mira todas estas marcas y cicatrices..., son horribles.

Sirius recorrió con la mirada el torso y los brazos de Remus. Las cicatrices, iluminadas por la luz de la luna, marcaban los hombros, el pecho, el abdomen y los antebrazos. Al cabo de un par de minutos, en los que Sirius las miró silencioso, el joven licántropo tomó de nuevo la túnica para cubrirse.

- No. No las cubras.

- Pero…

- Te equivocas al decir que no eres atractivo, Rem. Para mí lo eres… y mucho.

- ¿Qué? –replicó Remus incrédulo- ¿Es que no has visto las marcas?

- Las he visto, Rem, pero ¿y qué?

- ¿No te importa?

- No, no me importa… y a ti tampoco debería importarte –apuntó Sirius y, acercándose a él, añadió- Escucha, no me importan las cicatrices. Esas marcas lo único que hacen es revelarme la fuerza de tu alma y lo valiente que eres, Rem. Si no las tuvieras no serías Remus Lupin, ¿sabes?

- Sirius…

- A mí me gustas así, exactamente así –declaró Sirius estirando la mano para tocar una de las cicatrices que cruzaban el pecho del castaño- Déjame demostrártelo, Remus… necesito demostrártelo.

Remus aspiró aire y lo soltó lentamente. Él también necesitaba a Sirius, también quería tocarlo y demostrarle que era su todo, que lo era desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Así que asintió, cerró los ojos y dejó que Sirius deslizará sus dedos por aquella larga cicatriz.

El chico de ojos grises la tocaba como si temiera que el contacto pudiera provocar algún dolor en Remus, sin embargo, al ver que el semblante del castaño era tranquilo, se acercó todavía más hasta que sus labios la rozaron. El joven licántropo se estremeció pero Sirius no se apartó. Lo empujó con cuidado hasta hacerlo quedar sobre la mesa y siguió deslizando sus labios sobre el pecho del castaño. Mientras lo hacía, Sirius dijo:

- Te quiero, Rem. Te quiero justo así… y las únicas marcas y cicatrices de tu cuerpo que me importan son las que yo dejaré impresas en tu piel.

- Sí, Sirius… sí -musitó Remus desesperado- Bésame… muérdeme... márcame.

Sirius sonrió y continúo besando, lamiendo y mordiendo cada centímetro de piel al tiempo que sus manos se aferraban a las caderas de Remus. Éste estaba apunto de perderse en aquella intensa sensación que la cálida boca de Sirius le regalaba con cada beso, con cada mordisco pero, al sentir aquellas manos grandes sujetándolo con fuerza por las caderas, decidió tomar acción y corresponder a ese torbellino de sensaciones que Sirius le estaba provocando, frotándose ligeramente contra él. A pesar de que los dos llevaban los pantalones encima, Sirius pudo sentir la palpitante erección de Remus frotarse contra la suya. Ante esa primera embestida, Sirius soltó un gemido de satisfacción y Remus sonrió abrazándose a él para buscar sus labios y besarlo.

Apenas podían respirar pero se besaban sin tregua, inmersos en el embriagante sabor de sus bocas pues el sabor del chocolate y el licor aún persistía en ellas. Remus, sin apartar sus labios de su amigo, hundió los largos dedos en la cabellera negra cuando sintió latir el placer en su interior al momento en que Sirius le devolvió el favor frotándose suavemente una y otra vez contra él. A cada embestida de las caderas de Sirius contra las suyas, Remus sentía que todo se ponía de cabeza y el clímax del éxtasis llegó para los dos tras un ultimo choque de caderas. Al segundo siguiente todo lo que los rodeaba desapareció para ambos pues el orgasmo los golpeó con fuerza.

Sirius se dejó caer satisfecho entre los brazos de su amigo que, igual que él, respiraba con dificultad. Permanecieron varios minutos en silencio, esperando que la agitación del momento pasara. Entretanto, Remus había comenzado a enredar de nuevo sus largos dedos entre los negros cabellos de Sirius y éste deslizaba sus manos sobre el pecho del castaño acariciando cada marca que había dejado en él.

Remus lo miraba y, de pronto, dijo:

- Eres tan bueno marcando mi piel como lo es el lobo, Sirius.

Sirius alzó la cabeza para mirarlo. El pelo castaño estaba desordenado, sus labios tenían el color de la sangre y sus ojos brillaban intensamente. Lucía hermoso y bastante satisfecho.

- Tomaré eso como un cumplido, Rem –dijo Sirius y, esbozando una leve sonrisa, añadió- Solo espero no doler como duele el lobo.

Remus soltó un largo suspiro.

- No, desde luego que no. El lobo duele y me destroza sin compasión. Tú, en cambio, sabes cómo tocarme sin herirme.

Sirius lo miró a los ojos y dijo:

- Cuando consiga convertirme en animago, el lobo no te lastimará mas. No le dejaré hacerlo.

Los ojos dorados se empañaron por un instante pero después brillaron con una luz nueva y cuando Remus habló lo hizo con una voz suave y serena.

- Te quiero, Sirius Black.

Sirius sonrió y se acercó a él para robarle un beso. Al apartarse, suspiró satisfecho y volvió a recostarse sobre su amigo. El castaño volvía a enredar sus dedos en los largos cabellos y Sirius permaneció estático disfrutando de la suave caricia.

- ¿En qué piensas? –preguntó Remus ante el silencio de Sirius.

- Me preguntaba qué diría Peeves si nos viera ahora.

- Posiblemente trataría de chantajearnos.

- Sí, eso seguro.

- Tendrémos que ser cuidadosos de ahora en adelante. No podemos arriesgarnos a que Peeves se enteré de que estamos juntos.

- No te preocupes por eso, Rem. Tenemos el pergamino, ¿recuerdas? –dijo Sirius incorporándose para alcanzar el pergamino que estaba a menos de medio metro de él.

Remus también se incorporó, alargó la mano para tomar las túnicas y, colocándole a Sirius la suya sobre los hombros, se sentó junto a él para examinar el pergamino. Pudo ver que James y Peter estaban en la Torre de Gryffindor y que Peeves estaba dando tumbos en la Sala de los Trofeos.

- Todavía le faltan muchos detalles para ser un plano exacto del castillo -dijo Sirius mientras recorría el pergamino con la mirada- pero, mientras encontramos la manera de conocer cada rincón de Hogwarts, servirá para evitar a Peeves y a los demás cuando queramos estar solos.

- Tal vez James y Peter podrían ayudarnos a detallar aún más el pergamino, ¿no crees, Sirius?

- Sí, estoy seguro de que James estaría encantado con la idea. Siempre está hablando de que en Hogwarts hay muchos lugares ocultos y que, si diera con alguno de ellos, se encerraría con Evans allí y no la dejaría salir hasta que lo aceptara.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. En su desesperación hasta está pensando en usar un filtro amoroso con ella.

- No, yo me refiero a que si es verdad que en Hogwarts hay lugares ocultos.

- James dice que los hay y tal vez no esté tan equivocado. Recuerda que Dumbledore siempre dice que Hogwarts esconde más secretos de los que vemos a simple vista.

- Si eso fuera verdad, si en el castillo hubiera sitios ocultos, entonces…

Se miraron con la sonrisa a flor de labios. Un brillo malicioso conectaba ambas miradas cuando Sirius murmuró:

- … tú y yo podríamos pasar más noches como esta.

- Exacto.

Sirius se puso de pie de un salto y, extendiendo la mano hacia Remus, dijo:

- ¿Qué esperamos?... ¡Vamos a buscar a James y Peter!

Remus tomó la mano que Sirius le ofrecía y bajó de la mesa, no sin antes guardar la pequeña caja de chocolate en uno de sus bolsillos. Ambos chicos se abotonaron correctamente sus respectivas túnicas y, antes de salir del invernadero, Remus preguntó:

- ¿Es en serio que James planea usar un filtro de amor con Lily?

- Eso me dijo la última vez que ella lo rechazó.

- Pobre James, sí que está desesperado.

- Tal vez deberíamos sugerirle usar a Peeves como su cupido –apuntó Sirius entre risas- Después de todo, con nosotros funciono.

Remus soltó una carcajada al imaginar al poltergeist revoloteando a su alrededor ataviado con las armas de cupido. Con la sonrisa en los labios meneó la cabeza, se acercó a Sirius hasta el punto en que ambas bocas se rozaron y dijo:

- Tienes mucha razón.

Entre suspiros, compartieron un último beso y después salieron juntos del invernadero rumbo a la Torre de Gryffindor.

**Continuará…**

**N/A ¿Qué opinan?... ¿Les gustó?**

**No terminé aquí con esta historia porque estoy pensando en terminarla escribiendo un epilogo. Sería algo cortito… si me decido y lo escribo, lo verán por aquí en unos cuantos días, sino pues solo editaré para poner Fin.**

**Ya saben que acepto toda clase de críticas (de las buenas, de las no tan buenas, protestas, cocolazos y similares XD)**

**¡Besos a todas y hasta la próxima! (espero).**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (aunque, para mí, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin se pertenecen uno al otro). Todo lo demás son mis desvaríos.

**Warnings: **Slash (relación entre chicos)

**N/A: **Primero, mil perdones por tardar tanto en actualizar (puedo decir que no actualizo desde el año pasado… sorry!). Segundo, MIL gracias por sus reviews (me emociona que les guste la historia!). Tercero, sé que había dicho que solo restaba el epílogo (mismo que ya tengo clarísimo) pero la idea de este capí se atravesó y no la pude resistir. Léanla y, si pueden, disfrútenla.

**Sirius Black versus Peeves.**

Capítulo 8.

El retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió ante un Remus en cuyo pecho resplandecía una insignia de prefecto. Con paso tranquilo entró a la vacía sala común seguido de un par de chicos de segundo curso. Uno de ellos, el mas pequeño, revoloteaba a su alrededor mirándolo con admiración.

- ¡Ese hechizo fue alucinante, Remus! Estoy seguro de que Peeves se lo pensará mejor la próxima vez que quiera molestarnos estando tú tan cerca.

El otro chico, cuyo cabello goteaba restos de huevos podridos, miró a su amigo y frunciendo el ceño dijo:

- El hechizo estuvo bien pero yo no creo que haya sido para tanto, Sammy.

- ¿Qué no ha sido para tanto?... Si Remus no llega en tu auxilio, Peeves te habría enterrado bajo montañas de esa cosa tan apestosa.

- ¡Por si lo has olvidado, ese poltergeist estaba tratando de estafarte! –exclamó Dean bastante molesto- Si yo no lo hubiera impedido ya no tendrías un solo galeón en el bolsillo.

- ¡Y por si tú lo has olvidado, te he dicho mil veces que no me gusta que andes detrás de mí tratando de resolverme la vida! –replicó Sam irritado- No soy un inútil . Yo puedo arreglármelas solo ¿sabes?

- ¡Sí, claro! Como aquella vez en la que te topaste con aquellos trolls que patrullaban el quinto piso. Si no hubiera sido por mí te habrían hecho puré con sus porras.

- ¡Eso no es verdad, Dean!

- Vamos, chicos, ya no discutan mas –intervino Remus con voz calmada tratando de apaciguar los ánimos.

Ambos pequeños lo miraron. Los ojos de Sam se tornaron serenos y brillaron entusiasmados en cuanto se apartaron de Dean y se encontraron con la mirada miel del joven prefecto. Sin embargo, Dean aún lucía bastante enfadado; fruncía el ceño mientras trataba de quitarse aquella cosa amarillenta y apestosa que escurría de su cabello.

- Acércate –pidió Remus al chico.

Dean obedeció, no sin rechistar. Remus sonrió. Aquel chico le recordaba mucho a Sirius.

Con un suave movimiento de varita el joven prefecto eliminó los restos de huevos podridos, e inclinándose para estar a la altura de ambos chicos, dijo:

- A Peeves le encanta el alboroto y disfruta metiendo las narices en los asuntos ajenos buscando cualquier excusa para divertirse a costa de los demás. Si quieren un consejo, les sugiero que no le sigan el juego. Verán que se tranquilizará y…

- Y se irá a fastidiar a algún otro incauto. Peeves es un incansable espíritu del caos.

Remus dio un ligero respingo al escuchar la grave voz de Sirius detrás de él. Al girarse, levantó la vista y pudo verlo apoyado en la pared de la escalera de caracol con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa provocadora que se extendía hacia su mirada gris. Sirius bajó las escaleras sin quitarle los ojos de encima ni por un segundo, Sam frunció el ceño como siempre hacía cuando Sirius se acercaba a Remus, y Dean dijo:

- Sirius tiene razón. Yo dudo mucho que alguna vez alguien le haya ganado una partida a ese poltergeist loco.

- Yo sé de alguien que lo ha hecho –apuntó Sirius sin apartar su mirada de Remus.

- ¿Ah sí?... ¿conoces a alguien que haya sacado provecho de haber privado a Peeves de un momento de diversión? –preguntó Dean muerto de curiosidad.

El joven prefecto, negando sutilmente con la cabeza, movió los labios sin emitir sonido formando las palabras _No, Sirius… No lo digas_. El moreno sonrió con malicia.

- Por supuesto que conozco a ese alguien y algún día te contaré esa historia, compañero. Por ahora hagan caso al prefecto y no le den juego a Peeves…

Remus respiró aliviado ante la pausa de su chico pero al segundo siguiente Sirius, mirándolo provocadoramente, dijo:

- … a menos que quieras que tú y tu amigo terminen enredados sobre una de las mesas del invernadero.

Dean se quedo pasmado por un segundo, Remus palideció y Sam miró a Sirius con una expresión de cortés desconcierto sin relajar en absoluto su gesto de enfado.

- Me explicaré –dijo Sirius haciendo caso omiso de la mirada asustada del prefecto- Cuando estábamos en tercero Remus y yo tuvimos un pequeño problema con Peeves. Entre sobornos y chantajes, ese poltergeist nos orilló a encerrarnos en el invernadero numero tres.

- ¿En serio? –preguntó Sam y, queriendo conocer esa historia, añadió- ¿Y qué pasó?

Sirius sonrió encantado ante el interés del chico y la mirada perpleja de Remus. Fijando sus ojos grises en este último, Sirius continúo:

- Bueno... el prefecto y yo tuvimos nuestro primer encuentro sex…

- ¡Cercano! -exclamó Remus de inmediato acallando la voz de Sirius- Tuvimos nuestro primer encuentro cercano con…, con…

Remus se había sonrojado al extremo mientras murmuraba buscando las palabras precisas. Al notarlo, el ceño de Sam se frunció aún más. La sonrisa de Sirius no podía ser más grande. Encantado, el moreno dijo:

- … con una planta carnívora muy hambrienta. ¿Recuerdas aquella exuberante planta que estuvo apunto de devorarte entero, Rem?

El castaño no respondió. Miraba a su amigo con los ojos bien abiertos pues no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Sirius se preguntó si Remus se había quedado sin palabras porque estaba recordando aquel apasionado encuentro que habían tenido en el invernadero o porque se estaba poniendo furioso pues su rostro no podía estar más rojo y sus ojos dorados fulguraban con fuerza.

Sirius estaba a punto de preguntarle si se encontraba bien cuando un emocionado Dean exclamó:

- ¡¿Una planta carnívora iba a devorar a Remus?!

- Así es –respondió Sirius- Y era una carnívora de esas que no se sacian fácilmente ¿sabes?

Decidido a no tentar más a su suerte, pues Remus lo miraba con los ojos chispeantes, y sabiendo que sus palabras habían tenido el efecto deseado, es decir, hacer notar a Sam lo cercanos que eran Remus y él, Sirius dijo:

- Ven conmigo, Dean. Te mostraré una fotografía de esa planta carnívora para que aprendas a reconocerla y te contaré cómo nos libramos de ella.

Remus y Sam se quedaron de pie cerca de las escaleras mirando cómo Sirius conducía a Dean a una de las mesas sobre la que se hallaban apilados montones de libros. Los vieron tomar _Las Carnívoras: Inocentes hasta que te clavan los dientes_ y abrirlo por la mitad. De pronto, Sam miró al prefecto y preguntó:

- Remus ¿Sirius y tú están… juntos?

- ¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó Remus sorprendido.

- Quiero saber si Sirius y tú son algo mas que amigos.

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron asombrados. La sinceridad y la falta de pudor con la que Sam lo cuestionaba dejaron a Remus sin voz. No sabía cómo contestar esa pregunta sin herir los sentimientos del pequeño pues sabía que este sentía algo especial por él. Al cabo de un momento dijo:

- Sam… Sirius y yo somos muy buenos amigos y…

- Los amigos no se miran como lo hacen ustedes, ni se encierran en el invernadero para sostener… encuentros cercanos.

_¡Por Merlin!_ pensó Remus al ver cómo un ligero sonrojo se hacía presente en el rostro del pequeño al decir las últimas dos palabras, y ante eso no supo qué decir. Lo único que tenía claro era que Sam había entendido correctamente todo lo que Sirius había estado insinuando con aquel cuento de la planta carnívora. Ahora ¿qué podía decir?... ¿cómo podía explicarle?

- Sammy…

Mientras en su mente buscaba las palabras adecuadas para explicarse, Remus escuchaba claramente las voces de Sirius y Dean. La voz de Sirius vibraba entre risas y la oyó decir:

- Nos libramos de ella gracias a que Remus y yo somos muy hábiles en el manejo de la varita. Remus hace cosas maravillosas con ella.

_¡Maldita sea, Sirius!_ pensó el castaño desesperado mirando cómo Sam se sonrojaba, esta vez furiosamente, y apartaba la mirada al notar el pronunciado énfasis que Sirius puso en las palabras _varita _y _maravillosas_. En ese momento Remus quiso que se lo tragara la tierra. _¡Es solo un chico de doce años!... ¡¿y entiende tan bien el lenguaje retorcido de Sirius?!_ Tenía que decir algo, quería decir algo pero en su boca no había palabras.

Al final, Sam lo miró y, al verlo tan nervioso, dijo:

- No tienes que explicarme nada, Remus. Sirius y tú sí están juntos ¿verdad?

Y sin esperar respuesta añadió:

- Fui muy tonto al creer que tú y yo... en fin, ya no importa.

Remus se enterneció al escucharlo.

- Sammy, lo siento...

- No te preocupes. Yo lo entiendo -lo cortó Sam sonriendo con tristeza y, sin poder contenerse, preguntó- ¿lo quieres mucho?

- Sí, Sam. Lo quiero como nunca creí poder querer a nadie –confesó el prefecto y, en tono de broma, añadió- aunque no debería quererle tanto porque es un bocazas sin remedio que se empeña en quererme solo para él.

Sam rió ante el comentario y mirándolo a los ojos dijo:

- Eres afortunado de que te quiera así... ¡Y la manera en que te mira! Ya me gustaría que alguien me mirara así.

El joven prefecto sonrió.

- Yo sé de alguien que te mira de esa manera... y tú lo sabes también.

Un ligero sonrojo volvió a colorear las mejillas del chico.

- Dean es un buen chico -apuntó Remus- Tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad.

- Sí, lo sé. Tal vez debería.

El joven prefecto sonrió y le revolvió el pelo. Después levantó la vista y vio que Sirius y Dean aún hablaban y reían. Remus y Sam se acercaron a ellos mientras Sirius hacía grandes aspavientos con las manos relatando aquel supuesto encuentro con la planta carnívora. En un determinado momento, el moreno lo miró y le sonrió haciéndole un guiño y Remus no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Sabía que debería estar molesto con él por ser tan posesivo pero ¿cómo podía molestarle que tuviera celos de un chico de doce años? Sencillamente no podía molestarse con él por eso. Meneó la cabeza y se dijo así mismo: _No tienes remedio, Lupin._

- ¡¿Has escuchado eso, Sammy?! –preguntó Dean emocionado cuando Sirius terminó su relato.

- Por supuesto.

- Alucinante ¿no crees?

- Eso seguro –respondió Sam y, sonriendo, añadió- Si alguna vez llego a tener un encuentro cercano con una planta carnívora ya sé lo que debo hacer.

Sirius lo miró y sonrió abiertamente pensando que ese chico era más perceptivo de lo que creía.

- Ya es muy tarde, chicos –apuntó Remus mirando su reloj- Será mejor que suban a su dormitorio. Nos veremos mañana.

Ambos chicos se despidieron de Sirius y este los vio dirigirse hacia la escalera de caracol. Al pie de esta, Sam se despedía de Remus con la mano deseándole buenas noches mientras Dean trataba de arrastrar a su amigo escaleras arriba.

Remus suspiró aliviado al verlos desaparecer tras el primer rellano. Después se giró hacia Sirius y, tratando de fingir un tono enfadado, meneó la cabeza y dijo:

- Eres increíble... ¡¿Mira que inventarte toda esa historia solo porque sentiste celos de un niño de doce años?!

Sirius se acercó a él sabiendo muy bien que no estaba ni siquiera un poco molesto.

- Sé que me pasé un poco, Rem -reconoció el moreno- pero tenía que lograr que Sam dejara de mirarte de esa manera. Me estaba cansando de verlo siempre a tu alrededor, mirándote con tanta adoración.

- Pues despreocúpate, Sirius. Sam ha captado perfectamente bien que tú y yo somos pareja. Y para ser sinceros, me ha sorprendido lo bien que lo ha tomado.

- ¡Vaya, esas son buenas noticias! Deberías decírselo a Dean. Si se entera de que tiene el camino libre podría decidirse a declararse.

Remus lo miró sorprendido.

- ¿Tú también lo has notado?

- ¡Claro!... ¿Has visto cómo lo mira? Siempre anda detrás de él tratando de protegerlo y sacándolo de apuros.

- Justo como tú y yo.

- Exactamente igual.

- Tal vez sí terminen enredados sobre una de las mesas del invernadero –dijo Remus y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Sirius asintió sonriente y acercándose todavía más a él dijo:

- Eso me recuerda que tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente en aquel espacioso túnel que está detrás de ese espejo del cuarto piso.

Remus sintió un agradable cosquilleo en el estomago al notar el marcado énfasis que Sirius puso en la palabra _algo. _Era un énfasis que incitaba a lo prohibido y hacía que su corazón, su cerebro y cada una de sus entrañas se agitaran. Y, aunque trató de mantener el control para no excitarse ante esa provocación, no pudo evitar que ese cosquilleo bajara hasta su entrepierna cuando Sirius lo miró con un brillo travieso bailando en sus ojos grises.

- Tengo el mapa y la capa invisible conmigo –susurró Sirius mientras la punta de su nariz se deslizaba por la oreja de Remus y jugueteaba con su cabello- Si tú quieres podríamos tener un encuentro cercano… ¿qué dices?

El prefecto rió ante la insinuación y un temblor conocido le recorrió la espalda, un temblor que se hacía presente siempre que Sirius lo invitaba a pasar la noche juntos. Dominado por ese delicioso estremecimiento Remus dejó que los labios de Sirius acariciaran los suyos.

- ¿Quieres pasar la noche conmigo, Rem? –preguntó Sirius entre beso y beso.

Incapaz de contener el deseo que se había despertado en su interior, el joven licántropo susurró _Sí. Sí quiero_ y después se aferró al moreno y lo besó con desesperación.

Recuperándose un poco de ese beso cargado de pasión, Sirius murmuró:

- Vaya… estás bastante ansioso hoy, lobito. Nadie lo creería del prefecto responsable y sensato.

Remus sonrió y esforzándose por no sonrojarse dijo:

- Deja ya de picarme y saca el mapa y la capa. Debemos irnos antes de que alguien despierte.

Sirius obedeció y desplegó el Mapa del Merodeador mientras Remus echaba la capa invisible sobre ambos. Sirius se aproximó todavía más a él de manera que con cada movimiento sus cuerpos se rozaban para delicia de los dos. Tras un suave golpe de varita sobre el pergamino, el último murmullo que se escuchó en la solitaria sala común fue el susurro empapado de deseo que Sirius musitó al oído de su chico.

_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. _

Remus se estremeció ante esas palabras porque sabía que Sirius no las había pronunciado para que el pergamino se revelara sino para excitarlo aun más y sonrió al tiempo que todos los rincones de Hogwarts quedaban expuestos ante ellos.

Caminando muy juntos se dirigieron hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda y al segundo siguiente este se cerró tras los dos amantes.

**Continuará…**

**N/A: **La continuación lógica de los acontecimientos que se narran sería, obviamente, algo así como un lemon (ya saben, contar qué tal se la pasaron Sirius y Remus detrás de aquel espejo del 4º piso)… pero como no me siento muy capaz que digamos de escribir uno medianamente decente (todo hay que decirlo: creo que no se me da muy bien escribir esas escenas) pues mejor lo dejo a su fructífera y bien dotada imaginación ¿sale?

De cualquier manera, habrá un último capítulo en unos días!

¡Hasta entonces!... ah, y recuerden que se aceptan toda clase de criticas y sugerencias en forma de reviews (incluyendo tomatazos, protestas y similares XD)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece. Es creación de J. K. Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash (relación entre chicos)

**Sirius Black versus Peeves.**

Epílogo.

_La noche ya estaba encima y la luna llena brillaba con fuerza en lo alto de la colina sobre la cual se alzaba la Casa de los Gritos. Remus se encontraba solo, recostado sobre la hierba del descuidado jardín de la vieja casona, admirando el montón de brillantes estrellas que acompañaban a la enorme luna aquella noche. De pronto, el melancólico aullido de un lobo llenó sus oídos. Al instante, Remus apartó los ojos del cielo posándolos en los elevados y frondosos árboles que bordeaban el pequeño jardín. _

'Está en el bosque'_ pensó mientras el eco de aquel aullido reverberaba entre la bruma._

_Atraído por ese enigmático sonido, Remus se puso en pie y se adentró en la espesura mientras un segundo aullido, prolongado y vibrante y diferente a la voz triste del lobo, volvía a extenderse por el cielo estrellado. Al escucharlo, Remus apretó el paso. El lobo no estaba solo. _

_Tras caminar unos cuantos minutos, logró abrirse paso por entre las ramas y al fin pudo verlos. Ahí, en un rincón brumoso del bosque, donde la luz de la luna se filtraba por entre la vegetación dando al entorno un toque mágico y misterioso, estaba un lobo gris y junto a él, un enorme perro negro de orejas triangulares. Remus se quedó mirándolos completamente asombrado pues, el lobo no solo parecía relajado ante la compañía del perro, sino que además lo dejaba lamerle sin mostrarse huraño ni salvaje. El gran perro negro lamía los pequeños arañazos que rasgaban el cuello del lobo mientras éste elevaba la cabeza hacía el cielo para aullarle a la luna. Después el perro también alzó la cabeza y su aúllo se unió con el del lobo._

_Remus estaba tan extasiado mirándolos que no se percató del enorme ciervo que serpenteaba por entre los árboles, muy cerca de donde él se hallaba de pie, hasta que éste entró en su campo visual al acercarse a ambos canes. A pesar de que el ciervo era grande y su cornamenta parecía fuerte, Remus temió que el lobo se lanzara sobre él para devorarlo si se acercaba demasiado. Pero el ciervo no parecía temer lo mismo pues permaneció erguido, majestuoso y altivo frente al lobo mientras éste lo miraba fijamente durante un momento. Cuando Remus vio que el lobo había empezado a olisquear al recién llegado, comprendió que no había nada que temer, el ciervo no peligraba. El perro negro estaba por acercarse a él cuando algo entre la hierba llamó su atención. Soltó un ladrido de alerta y enseguida el lobo y el ciervo se mostraron vigilantes. Una pequeña rata parda merodeaba entre los matorrales buscando algo para comer. El perro le gruñó juguetonamente y el asustadizo roedor corrió a ocultarse entre las ramas de un arbusto que se hallaba bastante cerca del lobo gris, en donde se entretuvo mordisqueando unas cuantas bellotas silvestres._

_Remus miró al peculiar cuarteto sin saber exactamente qué significaba todo aquello, si es que acaso significaba algo. Se quedó observándolos un buen rato, analizando sus extraños comportamientos. El ciervo, la rata y el perro no parecían temer en absoluto al lobo que seguía aullando a la luna, y este por su parte tampoco los dañaba sino que lucía bastante complacido por su compañía… tanto que sus aullidos ya no eran lánguidos ni tristes. Remus los veía jugar entre ellos; el ciervo con el perro, la rata con el lobo, el ciervo con la rata, y el perro con el lobo. Y al observarlos detenidamente pudo notar que el perro y el lobo no jugueteaban entre sí como lo hacían con el ciervo o la rata. _

_El perro y el lobo se lamían uno al otro de una forma diferente… casi cariñosa. Se daban pequeños empujones y mordiscos ligeros sin dejar pasar la oportunidad de rozar sus hocicos constantemente. El perro siempre al pendiente del lobo y el lobo, a pesar de su naturaleza salvaje, se mostraba siempre dócil ante los jugueteos de su compañero. Fue entonces cuando una chispa se prendió en el cerebro de Remus, una chispa que se transformó en una gran luz cuando el perro dejó sus juegos con el lobo por un momento y se acercó a él sin dejar de mirarlo con sus brillantes ojos grises como si en ese preciso instante se hubiera percatado de su presencia._

'Sirius'_ musitó Remus con voz entrecortada al inclinarse y verse reflejado en aquellos ojos._

_La lengua grande y áspera del perro se deslizó por el rostro de Remus llenándolo de saliva. Remus no pudo evitar sonreír y alargar la mano para acariciarle las orejas. Se miraron una vez más y después el perro se apartó de él para volver a reunirse con el lobo que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ellos. Cuando Remus levantó la vista para mirarlo, dorado se encontró con dorado y fue entonces cuando supo que se estaba mirando a sí mismo. Él era el lobo. Ambas miradas se mantuvieron conectadas solo unos segundos más pues, al escuchar que el ladrido del perro negro lo llamaba a perderse con él en el bosque, el lobo rompió el contacto visual y echó a correr tras su fiel compañero llevando a la rata y al ciervo detrás._

_Con una sonrisa en los labios, Remus los vio internarse en la espesura del Bosque Prohibido… y después no supo más. Aquel rincón brumoso del bosque se desdibujó de su mente entre remolinos de luz y oscuridad cuando sintió el cálido roce de unos labios sobre los suyos._

-------

Aquellos labios suaves se apartaron un poco de su boca y Remus los sintió deslizarse hacia su oído.

- ¿Soñando conmigo, lobito?... Te oí llamarme entre sueños.

Al escuchar aquella masculina voz, Remus abrió los ojos. Sirius estaba inclinado sobre él y, a pesar de la penumbra, Remus pudo ver que sonreía abiertamente. Sorprendido, el joven licántropo se incorporó sobre la cama.

- ¡Sirius!. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿No es obvio, Rem?... Anoche tuvimos luna llena y he venido a asegurarme de que mi licántropo favorito está bien –respondió Sirius dejando la capa invisible y una pequeña caja que había traído consigo sobre la mesita de noche.

Remus sonrió, seguro de conocer el contenido de la cajita, y después miró a su alrededor. Los biombos que solían rodear su cama habían sido retirados de su lugar y la penumbra que dominaba la enfermería empezaba a diluirse lentamente entre los tenues rayos de luz que comenzaban a asomarse por la ventana.

- Parece que el lobo no se ha portado tan mal después de todo -apuntó Sirius tomando el rostro de su chico para examinarlo dejando caer su penetrante mirada gris sobre él y sobre su cuello- Aunque estás pálido y ojeroso… y helado –añadió al tocar su frente para retirarle los cabellos que caían sobre ella.

- ¿Qué?... No. Estoy bien, Sirius –se apresuró a aclarar Remus al ver que su amigo empezaba a jalar sus sábanas para meterse con él a la cama- En todo caso, el chocolate que has traído me ayudara a…

- No, no estás bien –lo cortó Sirius sin dejar de jalar las mantas- Necesitas algo más que chocolate para calentarte.

- Pero, espera… no puedes quedarte conmigo.

- Rem, sabes que soy el único que puede ayudarte a entrar en calor.

- Pero Madame Pomfrey puede venir en cualquier momento y…

- Ella no vendrá hasta dentro de unas horas -soltó Sirius haciendo gala de una paciencia que no tenía- Justo ahora está muy ocupada atendiendo a unos cuantos Slytherin que comieron algo en mal estado durante la cena de anoche.

Viendo que Remus lo taladraba con aquella mirada suspicaz, Sirius sacó el mapa del merodeador de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y, tendiéndoselo, añadió:

- Puedes comprobarlo por ti mismo.

Remus tomó el mapa y comprobó la ubicación de la enfermera. Suspiró aliviado y, dejando el mapa, se hizo a un lado para hacerle espacio a su amigo. Pero antes de dejarlo acomodarse, dijo:

- Dime que no fuiste tú quien adulteró lo que sea que hayan comido esos Slytherin …

- No –dijo Sirius poniendo el mejor gesto inocente que tenía mientras trataba de tenderse junto a su chico- No solo fui yo, James y Peter colaboraron también.

Remus meneó la cabeza y, resignado, dejó que Sirius se acomodara a su lado y compartió sus sábanas y su almohada con él.

- En vano Dumbledore me ha nombrado prefecto.

- No, no en vano, Rem –murmuró Sirius tratando de no lastimarlo al envolverlo con cuidado entre sus brazos- Si tú no nos cubrieras la espalda cuando sustraemos ingredientes prohibidos del armario personal de Slughorn, o cuando necesitamos consultar algún tratado de animagia avanzada en la sección prohibida, no estaríamos tan cerca de lograr transformarnos en animagos.

- ¿De verdad están tan cerca? –preguntó Remus abrazándose a Sirius y recostando la cabeza sobre su pecho.

- Sí, Rem, lo estamos. Solo nos resta realizar el ritual que nos indicará, de acuerdo a nuestro ser interior, en qué animal nos convertiremos.

Remus sonrió. De pronto, aquel sueño que recién había tenido volvía con fuerza a su mente.

- Yo conozco el resultado de ese ritual, Sirius. Podría decirte en qué animal te convertirás.

- ¿En serio?

- En serio.

- ¿Cómo es que…?

- No preguntes cómo lo sé. Solo lo sé. ¿Quieres saber cual será tu forma animaga?

Sirius lo miró y Remus, al perderse en la mirada llena de curiosidad de su amigo, dijo:

- Será un hermoso perro negro de ojos grises.

- ¿Un perro?

- Así es.

- Un… perro.

- Aja.

- ¿Me convertiré en un perro negro?

- Sí. Así tendré con quien aullarle a la luna.

Sirius se quedó pensativo durante un momento. Después miró a Remus, quien sonreía encantado ante la idea. Al verlo sonreír de aquella manera, el chico de ojos grises sentenció convencido:

- Entonces así será.

- Solo hay un pequeño inconveniente…

- ¿Cuál es?

- Que llenarías de pulgas mi cama.

Sirius soltó una carcajada y, acercándose a él con claras intenciones de besarlo, dijo:

- Tendrás que acostumbrarte a ellas, primor, porque no pienso dejar de compartir la cama contigo.

Remus dejó que su chico le mordiera los labios durante un minuto y después sonrió y dijo:

- Si no hay remedio…

Sirius lo apretó un poco más contra su cuerpo y siguió repartiendo besos suaves en el cuello del castaño. La pequeña cama crujió ligeramente bajo el peso de ambos cuerpos cuando Remus se pegó a Sirius entrelazando sus piernas con las de él y, mientras Sirius lo llenaba de besos, el joven licántropo suspiró sintiéndose afortunado y agradecido pues pronto ya no habría mas soledad en las noches de luna llena.

Pasaron los minutos comiendo chocolate, compartiendo caricias y besos, e ideando entre susurros posibles nombres para aquel que se convertiría en el fiel acompañante del lobo durante el plenilunio.

**FIN.**

**N/A: Sobra decir que Remus dejó de estar helado en cuanto Sirius se metió entre sus sábanas XDDD.**

**Por cierto, a quienes han llegado hasta este punto... ¡¡Gracias!! Mil gracias por estar ahí, por leer y por comentar. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño epílogo y espero también sus opiniones al respecto : ) Un beso a todos y nos leemos pronto en alguna otra historia!**


End file.
